La Guerrera
by Miinerva
Summary: Una guerrera Atenience llegara a Japon en busca de tres guerreros que sellaron a Orochi, lo que no sabe es que se va a encontrar con un mundo distinto a su realidad, su poder y su destino: vencer a Orochi.
1. La Princesa Guerrera

La Guerrera  
capitulo I

"Princesa Guerrera"

Una joven Ateniense luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en esta batalla, su espada brillaba con la luz del sol mientras era chocado contra la del enemigo hasta enterrarla en su cuerpo, no era una asesina, hacia lo posible para no dañarlos tanto y dejarlos con vida, solo se defendía de sus ataques, su escudo la protegía de sus peligrosas flechas, ella peleaba utilizando también sus manos en formas de puños, sus piernas que lanzaban patadas como su padre le había enseñado desde pequeña, a luchar como toda una guerrera.

— ¡Ganamos! –grito ella amenazando a un hombre con su espada si trataba de hacer algo.

Sus guerreros comenzaron a festejar levantando sus espadas y gritaban el nombre de su compañera "Athena"

Athena, era considerada la guerrera más fuerte de toda Grecia y era muy querida por los pueblerinos de Atenas, mas los pobres ya que gracias a ella, ni los ladrones se atrevían a robar ni asesinar, Atenas era la ciudad mas protegida.

Ella no era una joven normal, amaba la lucha, las batallas, los desafíos, todo eso lo llevaba en la sangre, su padre fue un general del ejercito de Atenas y protegió al Reino con su vida, había muerto hace unos años de una extraña enfermedad y le obsequio su preciada espada en su hecho de muerte, Athena amo a su padre, le había enseñado no solo a pelear sino valores, le había entregado cariño y sobre todo nunca dejo que le faltara nada.

Vestía usualmente como las demás guerreras, como Xenna a quien respetaba y algunas veces luchaba amistosamente con ella, a diferencia de ella Athena llevaba únicamente su espada y un pequeño escudo por detrás de su espalada, también tenia a una amiga rubia quien deseaba ser como ella, aprender sus tácticas, sus valor, esa joven se llamaba "Hinako" una Rusa que compartía el amor de la lucha y en sus aventuras, también tenia a su lado a un joven guerrero llamado "Sie" ella le había salvado la vida una vez cuando un oso trato de matarlo, ello lo hirió con su espada al animal y el guerrero en agradecimiento le entrego su vida protegiéndola de quien sea, aunque a veces para Athena el era irritable.

Una vez finalizada la batalla los guerreros galoparon en sus caballos triunfantes a su ciudad de Atenas y fueron recibidos con festejos por el pueblo, escuchando el nombre de su heroína "Athena" que ella les sonreía y levantaba su espada para saludarlos hasta que llegaron al palacio real donde el Rey Armando apareció acompañado de su flamante Reina Isaura con una sonrisa, las voces de los pueblerinos ceso.

Los guerreros bajaron de sus caballos y con respeto le hicieron una reverencia a su Rey.

—Sean Bienvenidos mis queridos guerreros, gracias a su valor y su fuerza nuestro pequeño Reino esta a salvo. –anuncio el Rey y los gritos de los pueblerinos se volvieron a escuchar pero solo por un momento. —Athena Magno, hija de un gran servidor del Reino de Atenas "El General Alexander Magno" acércate a tu Rey.

Athena obedeció y se acerco a su Rey teniéndolo frente a frente inclino su cabeza con respeto.

—Arrodíllate. –le ordeno el tomando una espada dorada que le alcanzo su esposa. Athena nuevamente obedeció, sabia que se trataría de una coronación por su deber en el trono, había hecho muchas cosas, como salvar el reino numerosamente del imperio enemigo y ayudaba en entrenar a los guerreros, el Rey siempre la estimo y la respeto. — Gracias a tu valor, a tu heroísmo, a tu compromiso con la corona defendiste a tu Rey y al pueblo del enemigo. –le decía mientras colocaba la punta de la espada sobre sus hombros y terminando en su cabeza. — Yo el Rey Armando III te proclamo en este momento Princesa Guerrera.

Anuncio y una lluvia de gritos de festejos de escucho por todo el pueblo aclamando a su Heroína y los guerreros a su compañera. Athena se encontraba muy satisfecha después de todo sus esfuerzos y devoción al fin fueron recompensados, miro agradecida a su Rey levantándose y retirándose con una leve inclinación. Los festejos duraron unos días, había fiestas por todas partes y sus amigos insistían en llevarla a festejar pero ella se negó, se fue al cementerio a visitar a su padre, se acerco a su tumba y toco su cruz.

—Si estuvieras vivo, de seguro estarías muy orgulloso de mí. –susurro ella. —Para todos soy la Princesa Guerrera... –rio amargamente. —es mejor que ser una diosa encarnecida ¿No crees?

_Recordó._

_— ¡PADRE! – se expreso tomándolo para que no se callera al suelo, pero el se veía muy mal ya que se le dificultaba respirar… _

_—Mi niña guerrera…. mi fin ha llegado… _

_—No papa… no me dejes. –se quebró a llorar mientras lo acariciaba. —No me dejes..._

_—Athena… mi Princesa guerrera... tu eres diferente, una estrella que pertenece a otro reino... otro cielo..._

_— ¡¿De que hablas, papa?!_

_—Papa.. –susurro el con emoción. —Mi niña, lamento decirte que no soy tu padre... el amor que le tienes a las batallas no vienen de mi sino de ti. _

_—No es cierto ¡Tu eres mi padre! –exclamo con bronca y desilusión. _

_—que mas quisiera yo mi niña... fuiste un milagro del cielo–susurro. —Sucedió cuando volvía a mi pueblo, a mi hogar en mi caballo... ese día se desato una gran tormenta llena de relámpagos y truenos como si una guerra se estaba llevando a cabo en el cielo... y un rayo cayo cerca de mi haciendo que mi caballo se asustara y saliera disparado dejándome caer en mi inconciencia escuche tu llanto cerca de mi... justo en donde ese rayo había caído, te mire, era la niña mas hermosa que había visto... te tome en mis brazos calmándote y al ver tu brazo, me quede sin habla, tienes una marca...__"El símbolo de los dioses del olimpo" la luz de los rayos me ayudaron a ver que no solo ese rayo te trajo a ti sino esta espada y ese escudo que tienes... _

_—No... –susurro ella, se negaba saber su identidad. _

_—Eres la Diosa Atenea... _

_— ¡NO! _

_—hija.._

_—yo soy Athena Magno, no una diosa. –respondió con rencor y dolor a la vez. _

_Ahora lo entendía todo... esos sueños en otros lugares, a Zeus cuando la proclamo diosa de la guerra y sabiduría, cuando conoció por primera vez a Heracles, el la llamo hermana y la abrazo como también ese afán de ayudar a Perseo y sentirlo como un hermano, muchos que habían visto a la diosa Atenea la confundían, tanto se parecían... un grito de dolor de su padre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos..._

_—No reniegues de tu sangre Athena... tu posees un poder único. –dijo sus ultimas palabras para luego cerrar los ojos. _

_— ¡NOOOOO! ¡PAPAAAAAAAAA!_

_Grito llena de dolor mientras lo abrazaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, una gran tormenta se propago esa noche, solo la luna era testigo de su sufrimiento y la veía llorar como nunca._

Una lagrima viajo sobre la mejilla de Athena al recordar ese acontecimiento, el dolor aun seguía muy vivo dentro de ella. Sintió un leve viento y una mano en su hombro, se dio vuelta de inmediato... era la misma Metis frente de ella, no se mostro temerosa, ya la había visitado algunas veces. La diosa vestía de blanco, era muy hermosa y muy parecida a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? –le cuestiono ella.

—A felicitarte... ahora eres la Princesa Guerrera de Atenas, es muy poco conformarte solo con eso... sabes que tienes un lugar en el olimpo como Diosa. –le recordó Metis.

—No lo quiero, soy una guerrera humana. –aclaro con molestia.

— ¿Por qué odias a los dioses Athena? Tú eres una diosa, mi hija.

—No odio a los dioses, odio que me confundan con uno de ustedes, yo estoy muy bien asi, no necesito nada de usted. –la esquivo para irse.

—Amas a este mundo ¿No es asi?

Athena paro en seco y la miro seria.

—No se meta con mi pueblo...

—No pensaba hacerlo ¿Quien crees que soy? ¿Orochi? –cuestiono ofendida.

— ¿Orochi?

—No quieres saber que realmente paso la noche que Alexander te encontró... –Athena abrió un poco sus ojos.

—Prosigue. –dijo con interés.

—Orochi es un dios inmortal que nació de esta tierra misma, el traiciono a su dios, se apropio de todo el olimpo... tu padre Zeus quiso detenerlo pero no lo logro, fue asesinado por el y trato de hacer lo mismo contigo pero afortunadamente tu lograste escapar... gracias al rayo de Zeus ahora estas aquí. –quiso acercarse a ella pero Athena retrocedió desconfiada. —el clan de Orochi te esta buscando Athena y quiere apropiarse de este mundo también... lo intento hace unos años pero afortunadamente tres guerreros unieron sus fuerzas y lo han sellado... gracias a ellos el Olimpo se ha liberado también pero... he tenido una visión.

— ¿Qué clase de visión?

—La tierra y el Olimpo están en peligro nuevamente... Orochi resucitara.

—Lo que me dices es algo muy serio. –se preocupo. —Un dios quiere destruir la tierra.

—Exactamente a la humanidad... los repugna porque viven en la tierra y lo contaminan... los odia hija tienes que ir a la ciudad de Osaka y buscar a los clanes que sellaron a Orochi... junto con ellos podrás derrotarlo.

— ¿Osaka?

—Queda en Japón. –Athena abrió un poco sus ojos, ese país quedaba muy lejos. —Hazlo hija, ve y encuéntralos.

Y como si nada la diosa desapareció como reflejo dejando a Athena muy confundida, sin saber que hacer... tenia un mal presentimiento debía hacerle caso e ir a Japón.

Al otro día arreglo todo para prender el largo viaje, ya se había despedido del Rey y de algunos soldados que la despidieron con tristeza, tomo su caballo y coloco las ultimas cosas para marcharse cuando escucho...

— ¿Piensas irte sin nosotros? –le cuestiono con una sonrisa Sie junto a Hinako ambos también tenían todo listo.

—Ustedes no van a ir conmigo. –negó ella. —Es un viaje muy largo y... tal ves peligroso.

—No nos importa, iremos contigo quieras o no. –le aseguro la rubia subiéndose a su caballo.

—No dejare que te vayas sola Athena... además yo también se el camino–le recordó el guerrero Chino subiéndose también a su caballo, Athena bufo en desacuerdo.

—Bien, hagan lo que quieran. –dijo ella subiéndose también a su caballo.

— ¿Y que destino es nuestra nueva aventura, Athena? –le pregunto Hinako.

—Japón. –contesto Athena.

— ¡JAPON! -exclamo Hinako.

—Si es un viaje largo. –termino diciendo Kensou y los tres comenzaron a galopar.

**Espero que les hayan gustado, es mi primera historia sean amables ^ .^**

**Además que AMO la mitología griega y Atenea es mi diosa griega favorita. **


	2. El poder psiquico

Capitulo II

"El poder Psíquico"

Un intenso humo negro provenía del palacio Real de Atenas, todo el reino estaba en llamas, se escuchaban los gritos de las personas aterradas, todo un caos, llantos y lamentos. Un grupo extraño apareció de la nada en son de guerra destruyéndolo todo, pero ellos no parecían personas normales parecieran que vinieran de otra época, de otro tiempo. Unos de ellos se acerco al Rey Armando lentamente, su mirada era fría y nada agradable, enrulaba con delicadeza un fino mechón de su cabello plateado mientras caminaba y se detuvo enfrente del Rey quien cayo de rodillas.

—Por favor, llévense todo lo que quiera pero no lastime más a mi pueblo. –suplico el Rey creyendo que se trataba de bandidos.

—Tu estúpido pueblo en verdad no me interesa, solo dime donde esta ella. –hablo con firmeza Saiki.

— ¿Quién? –cuestionó con enfado al ver que por una persona los malditos destruyeron su reino.

— ¡Athena! –exclamo el dios del tiempo.

Ya había pasado unos largos meces cuando por fin los tres guerreros llegaron a su destino, aparecieron en un pequeño pueblo llamado Southtown de la ciudad de Osaka, eso pensaban mientras todo los miraban galopar, al parecer los visitantes llamaban mucho la atención, sus vestimentas no eran iguales y algunos les temían ya que iban armados.

—Pero que lugar mas extraño... –susurro Hinako mirando sus hogares al estilo japonés.

—Creo que somos los primeros turistas que hayan venidos. –hablo Sie.

—Tienen miedo de nosotros... –dedujo Athena y vio a un chico, le pregunto. —oye ¿Qué pueblo es este?

—Es la villa del Clan Yata señorita. –le respondió cortésmente el chico.

— ¿Señorita? Hay pero que amable. –le sonrió Hinako.

— ¿Y donde puedo encontrar a alguien de su familia? –volvió a preguntar Athena.

—pues, el Templo esta muy cerca de aquí ¿quiere que los acompañe?

En unos minutos llegaron al templo, el chico bajo apurado del caballo de Athena y corrió hacia adentro del templo gritando "Chizuru-chan" varias veces llamándola mientras los tres jóvenes bajaban del caballo cuando en un momento salió la morena de la mano con el pequeño.

—Esas personas la buscan. –le informo el chico a la morena quien estaba seria con respecto a los extranjeros.

Athena junto con los demás se acercaron con respeto ya que se trataba de una sacerdotisa que a propósito no dejaba de ver a la guerrera Athena y su mirada se desvió a unos de sus brazaletes que llevaba en su brazo y sin su permiso la tomo resbalándola hacia abajo hasta sacársela donde se veía claramente su marca de nacimiento.

—Te estaba esperando Athena. –sonrió asombrando a los demás, aun mas a la guerrera de cabello morado.

Chizuru los invito a pasar y les ofreció a cada uno una tasa de te a cada unos y dejo una bandeja con ricas delicias sobre la mesa.

—Espero que les gusten las delicias de este lugar. –sonrió la morena al ver como el pequeño comenzaba a comer.

— ¡Claro que si! –exclamo Sie comenzando a comer exageradamente con el pequeño.

—Ay Kensou no seas glotón. –le regaño Hinako avergonzada queriéndole sacar el pan de la boca y Sie se levanto comenzando a correr con la charola seguidos por la rubia y el pequeño.

Athena tomo un sorbo de su te y su mirada se voltio a la morena, tenia dudas y quería respuestas.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— ¿Sabes que significa? –cuestiono la morena divertida, cosa que no le agrado nada a la peli morado.

—No me interesa...

— ¿Y que es lo que te interesa?

—Orochi

La sonrisa de la morena se le borro al escuchar ese nombre, la miro y suspiro.

— ¿A que haz venido Athena?

—A buscar a los tres guerreros que sellaron a Orochi.. Metis dijo que ese dios volverá. –aseguro Athena.

—Te ha visitado no es asi... ella también me profeso eso. –dijo la morena, Athena se inquieto y la miro seria.

— ¿Quién eres tu?

—Soy Chizuru, la heredera del Clan Yata y protectora del sello de Orochi. –confeso la sacerdotisa.

—Entonces tú lo sellaste... –dedujo Athena., Chizuru sonrió.

—No lo hice sola, sino junto a Iori Yasakani y Kyo Kusanagi. –le informo.

Athena quedo en silencio, casi no entendía, necesitaba saber más.

—Todo comenzó hace unos años, el dios serpiente apareció de la nada en nuestro mundo junto a su Clan a quienes nombro Hakkesshu, recuerdo que todo fue un caos, muerte, sangre... decía que nosotros destruíamos la tierra y quería erradicarla a como de lugar...uní mis fuerzas con el Clan Yasakani y Kusanagi, junto con nuestros tesoros sagrados logramos sellarlo a el y a su Clan. –conto la morena y Athena la miro preocupante.

— ¿Si vuelve podrán sellarlo nuevamente?

—Solo puede volver si el sello se rompe o cae en manos equivocadas y ya no podríamos volver a sellarlo también podríamos restaurarlo luego pero no creo que Orochi me diera tiempo de hacerlo... solo queda una salida.

— ¿Cuál es esa salida?

—Acabarlo.

Athena negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible, nunca nadie pudo contra un dios, todo el mundo lo sabía y cuando estaba a punto de hablar Chizuru se le adelanto.

—Solo un dios puede acabar con otro dios. –le recordó su origen.

— ¡YO NO SOY UNA DIOSA! –grito llamando la atención de sus amigos. —no tengo poderes divinos, no soy inmortal, soy solo una guerrera.

—Tienes poderes Athena, solo tienes que dejarlos salir...

—oh claro y tu ¿también posees poderes Chizuru? –se burlo Athena.

La morena con una rapidez y utilizando su poder, rodeo a la guerrera con varias Chizuru que se iban multiplicando aun mas, todas idénticas a la morena. Sie y los demás quedaron con la boca abierta de ver eso.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? –susurro Athena con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es el poder del espejo Yata, mi poder –todas volvieron a ser una sola Chizuru. —Y tú posees un poder único "El psíquico"

**Lo se, lo se es corto, pero ténganme paciencia, estoy algo ocupada por el colegio.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews amigos y espero aun mas. **


	3. Mi maldita sangre divina

Capitulo III

"Mi maldita sangre divina"

— ¿Psíquico? –repitió Athena parpadeando varias veces. — ¡Ni siquiera se que significa eso!

—Es un poder... –le informo Chizuru, Athena la miraba como si estuviera loca. — lo entenderás mejor cuando lo sientas y puedas controlarlo.

Athena miro a sus compañeros y rio con burla.

— ¿Y como hare eso? –cuestiono como si le siguiera un juego.

— ¡Esto es serio, muchacha! –exclamo Chizuru molesta.

—a ver y ¿Piensas que creeré solo porque puedes multiplicarte? –rio nuevamente. —He escuchado muchas historias increíbles como de brujos, de guerreros y de sus aventuras pero ¿Un dios llamado Orochi que quiere acabar con todos nosotros? No es que no crea en los dioses pero ellos jamás acabarían con la humanidad.

—Si no lo crees ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me buscaste? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—Sentí que era mi deber informarles lo que me dijo ella... –excuso Athena.

—Se que no harías un viaje semejante solo por eso, algo debes creer para que estés aquí ¿No es asi Athena? –cuestiono ahora Chizuru divertida ante la cara confusa de la pelo morado.

—Tal vez... –susurro.

—Bien... esta noche abra una fiesta en la mansión Kusanagi por el cumpleaños de Kyo, ahí conocerás a uno mas de los herederos que sello a Orochi. –le informo a los tres.

— ¿Una fiesta? ¡Genial! –se entusiasmo Sie.

—yo siempre quise ir a una... –comento Hinako y Athena rodeo sus ojos . — ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Además de guerreras somos personas divertidas y con clase. –en ese momento eructó el chino y la rubia lo miro molesta negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento... –susurro Sie avergonzado.

—Bien, iremos a la fiesta. –termino diciendo Athena como si nada.

La fiesta había comenzado y en el salón de la mansión Kusanagi, ocupado en la biblioteca mirando algunos pendientes se encontraba el futuro líder del Clan, un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que con solo mirarlo muchas mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, el era una persona muy responsable y quería terminarlos esa noche. Tan absorto estaba en su trabajo que no escucho entrar a su madre quien se acerco a el y le hablaba.

— ¡KYO!

—Ah! Perdón madre, no te escuche entrar. –dijo levantando sus ojos para ver a su madre. — ¿Qué decía usted, madre? –mientras se paraba para besar la mano de su progenitora.

—Que si tienes un momento para mi, es urgente que hablemos.

—Para usted siempre madre, estoy a sus órdenes.

—pero por favor, no tras tu escritorio, acércate lo que vamos hablar es algo personal, ven sentémonos allá. –dijo mientras lo conducía a un pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la biblioteca, una vez allí. —Tu sabes que siempre me he preocupado por tu bienestar y mis consejos te lo he dicho por tu bien.

—Lo se madre... –sonrió.

—Hijo... sabes que ya eres un hombre y muy pronto serás el líder de nuestro Clan y como futuro heredero necesitas una esposa digna de ti.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que me case? –abrió los ojos aun mas.

—Asi es Kyo, en todos los clanes mas distinguidos hay muchas jóvenes casaderas y...

—pero... no sabría con quien comprometerme, sin ofender a ninguna.

—por eso he decidido por ti, la Princesa Yuki Kushinada.

— ¡¿Nuestra Princesa?!

—Por supuesto, ella vendrá como invitada de honor al baile y esa es tu oportunidad de anunciar tu compromiso.

—Pero no la conozco personalmente... –dijo en tono serio.

—La conocerás, ella es joven, bonita, distinguida y sobre todo respetable... por lo menos considéralo, recuerda que es tu elección. –sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

Después de la plática, Kyo se quedo en el salón pensando...

—No deseo casarme... pero tendré que hacer ese "Sacrificio"

Chizuru toco la puerta de la habitación de Athena, la morena le había propuesto que se quedara en el templo por unos días y asi enseñarles a que sus poderes psíquicos salieran a flote y asi que crea en la historia de Orochi, no comprendía porque la chica necia siendo una guerrera aun no creía en ello.

— Pasa. –dijo Athena viéndola entrar a Chizuru con un vestido blanco en sus manos.

— Te traje un vestido para la ocasión. –le dijo dejándole el vestido sobre la cama.

Athena al ver ese vestido blanco le hizo recordar a su padre, lo tomo sintiendo la tela, la seda y sus ojos brillaron a ver las perlas rosas de adornos, Chizuru solo la miraba con curiosidad.

_Flash Back..._

— _¿Que estas pensando mi niña? –le cuestiono su padre mientras la veía mirar hacia la ventana. _

—_Me preguntaba como serian los bailes en el reino... –le sonrió ella._

—_Y porque no lo compruebas por ti misma... –dijo enseñándole un bonito vestido color blanco, con algunos adornos de perlas._

— _¡OH PAPA! –dijo feliz recibiéndolo con emoción. _

—_Perteneció a tu madre. –le informo con orgullo. —Una duquesa, fue la mujer más hermosa de este mundo... Quiero que lo uses en el baile... fui invitado ya que fui unos de los mejores guerreros de la guardia, pero no me he sentido bien, quiero que vayas en mi lugar. _

_Ya hacia unos meces que su padre tenia unos pequeños malestares en el pecho que fueron empeorando, el disimulaba su dolor para no preocupar a su hija de dieciséis años pero sabia muy bien que su final estaba cerca. _

—_Papa ¿Qué te dijo el medico? –pregunto con preocupación dejando el vestido aun lado._

—_Que son solo dolores musculares que con el tiempo cesaran. –mintió. —Ahora alístate y ve._

—_No papa, creo que no es buena idea dejarte solo, me quedare. –propuso tomando la mano de su padre mirándolo, desde hace tiempo tenia una angustia sobre su pecho, temía perder a su padre. _

—_Claro que no, iras al baile y harás muchos amigos. –le sonrió acariciando su mejilla._

— _¿Amigos? ¡Oh vamos papa! No he tenido amigos desde hace tiempo y no creo que lo tenga ahora. –dijo algo deprimida, las jóvenes del reino la consideraban inferior y se burlaban de su ignorancia y su humildad llamándola Bárbara y Primitiva. _

—_Si no vas a ese Baile no te lo perdonare... quiero verte feliz. –volvió a tomar el vestido dejándoselo en la cama y se retiro._

—_Ya soy feliz papa. –susurro mirando hacia la puerta. _

_Fin del flash back..._

—Athena. –la llamo la morena sacándola de su recuerdo. — ¿En que piensas?

—En mi padre... lo extraño. –susurro bajando la vista. Chizuru comprendió y la tomo de la mano.

—Estoy segura que donde quiera que este te bendice y cuida de ti. –le dijo con una sonrisa para animarla. —Ahora ponte bella.

Athena medio se incomodo, no sabia como arreglarse, como peinarse, no lo sabia... desde que su madre, bueno a la que conocía como madre falleció cuando cumplió cuatro años de edad y nunca supo como verse como una doncella de sociedad, recordó que en ese baile que insistió su padre que fuera no le fue muy bien ya que todo el mundo se le rio en la cara cuando la vieron, ella apenas entro al palacio tropezó con una alfombra y cayo, todos la vieron y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de ella, no solo porque la pobre chica había tropezado sino porque ella trataba de caminar con esos zapatos con tacones y caía nuevamente, también por su exceso de maquillaje como payaso, Athena recordaba sus rostros, sus expresiones de burla apuntándola, ella no hizo mas que llorar arrojando con furia sus zapatos al suelo y salir corriendo, creyendo que todo lo que decían eran cierto, que era una joven bárbara, primitiva sin educación.

Athena no lo sabía pero la sacerdotisa había visto y sentido sus penas sin que ella se diera cuenta, Chizuru se levanto de inmediato tomando algunas pinturas, prendedores para el cabello, un cepillo.

—Ven te enseñare como debes ponerte bonita para los jóvenes. –le indico la morena a Athena para que se sentara en la silla al frente del espejo.

Kyo al fin se arreglo y bajo por las escaleras con una gran sonrisa para encontrarse con la gran fiesta en el salón que les habían preparado, como caballero educado saludo a cada uno de sus invitados y a gusto hablaba de negocios con sus colegas.

—Buenas noches. –saludo un hombre pelirrojo de misma estatura, llevaba una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra sobre el y unos pantalones negros, muy distinguido como serio.

—Iori Yasakani...–lo reconoció al instante al saludarlo un silencio incomodo se propago entre los colegas ya que ambos clanes no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, en algunas ocasiones estaban en desacuerdo en algunos negocios ya que el Clan Yasakani quería llevar la mejor parte.

De pronto la música ceso el anunciador apareció en el medio de la sala sacando un pergamino que llamo la atención de todos.

— _Anunciador: Damas y caballeros les presento a su Alteza Real la Princesa ¡Yuki Kushinada!_

Ella se hace presente caminando lentamente hacia el salón con un flamante vestido Azul que hacían juego con sus ojos, digno de una Princesa, su cabello largo ondulados y su distinguida corona Real sonriendo tímidamente que llamo la atención de muchos jóvenes como Iori y Kyo, era bellísima, ella termina su recorrido y todos le hacen una reverencia.

— quiero decirles que el honor es todo mío al estar presente hoy en esta hermosa fiesta, pero que no se detengan que sigan disfrutando, música por favor...

Ordeno la joven princesa y la música Clásica se empezaba a escuchar cuando los músicos dejaron de tocar y quedaron atónitos de ver a la más hermosa joven que hayan visto entrar, todos voltearon a verla llegar, los ojos de Kyo brillaron al instante sin dejar de admirarla como también cierto pelirrojo que quedo extrañamente sorprendido a la belleza de esa joven, usaba un bonito vestido blanco, la parte de arriba del vestido era ajustado con un discreto escote con mangas que se bajaban dejando descubierto sus bellos hombros, en la parte de enfrente de la blusa estaba bordada con flores de seda, la falda era vaporosa y también tenia del mismo bordado, estaba maquillada discretamente y llevaba un peinado semi recogido, sin duda resaltaba de las demás jóvenes, Athena quedo perpleja y un lindo sonrojo se dibujo en ella, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y ahora todas las miradas estaban en ella.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo nos están viendo? –pregunto incomodo Sie a la morena quien solo sonreía viendo a la psíquica. Kensou hizo lo mismo sonrojándose, la luz la asentía muy bien.

—oh... ya veo. –hablo Hinako también sonriendo, jamás había visto a su amiga mas hermosa y temerosa, rio.

—pero... ¡Si es la Princesa Guerrera! –exclamo un guerrero del Clan Kusanagi reconociéndola, todos lo observaron con atención, se acerco hasta ella arrodillando una pierna sobre el piso y bajando la cabeza, las murmuraciones no tardaron es escucharse como la inquietud de Athena por la reacción del joven pero lo que no recordaba era que el en Atenas cuando era un pequeño de diez años se había escapado de su casa para perseguir sus sueños en convertirse en un guerrero fuerte y su destino era ir a Japón a encontrarse con su padre y formar parte de la guardia Kusanagi desafiando al mundo y durante su camino por el bosque iba hacer devorado por un león cuando la chica de trece años apareció y salvo su vida cortando en dos al animal con su espada, era idéntica a ella pero su fuerza era indescriptible, el le agradeció por salvar su vida y el pequeño le tuvo la confianza para contarle porque estaba en el bosque que para su edad era muy peligroso, ella solo sonrió diciéndole como si fuera una adulta:

"Tu serás un valiente guerrero, no te desesperes" sabias palabras y luego ella se fue, el entendió sus palabras volvió a casa junto con su madre y en muy poco tiempo ella acepto su deseo y junto con el embarcaron a Japón donde se reunió con su padre y el personalmente fue a la guardia juvenil de los Kusanagi para prepararlo, el sentía que se trataba de la misma persona y de alguna manera quería agradecerle.

El joven se levanto tomando la mano de Athena y la beso.

—Gracias por salvar mi vida, estoy en deuda con usted. –dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Deuda? –cuestiono ella sin entender pero el solamente se retiro gentilmente.

La música continua volviendo a la normalidad, Athena aun estaba confusa por lo sucedido al igual que sus compañeros, sentía que al joven lo conocía pero ¿de donde?

—Athena ¿Conoces a ese joven guerrero? –pregunto Hinako con los ojos grandes del asombro.

—No, no lo se... –contesto Athena viéndolo de lejos tomando una copa cuando lo recordó, era el pequeño niño del bosque.

—Creo que alguien bebió de más. –comento Kyo apareciendo delante de ellos con una sonrisa.

—Kyo, ella es Athena Magno. –la presento Chizuru.

—Mucho gusto, Kyo Kusanagi. –se presento queriendo tomar su mano para besarla pero Athena saco su mano rápidamente sintiéndose extraña a ese gesto.

—No es nada. –lo saludo amablemente tratando de no mirarlo, ese joven tenia una mirada atrapante que hipnotizaba y la incomodaba.

—Ella es Hinako y el es Sie Kensou. –siguió presentando Chizuru.

—Discúlpeme... –dijo Athena alejándose del grupo entre las personas que bailaban tratando de no chocarse con ninguno pero sin querer tropezó con sus propios pies pero antes se tomo de la espalda de alguien quien se dio vuelta de inmediato enfadado, ya que por haberse sostenido de el hizo que se voltear la copa de vino en su camisa.

—Oh... yo lo lamento no quise... –se disculpo avergonzada y a la vez nerviosa al ver la cara de ese sujeto pelirrojo.

—Ten más cuidado. –hablo con cierto tono de superioridad.

—Ya dije que lo lamento. –le recordó ella frunciendo el ceño pero de un arrebato Iori la tomo del brazo impidiéndole que se fuera, ella lo miro reclamándole. — ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Baila conmigo. –ordeno y ella parpadeo varias veces con asombro, Iori tomo su mano entrelazándola y rodeo su cintura con la otra, Athena por instinto coloco una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y ambos comenzaron a bailar un vals.

El pelirrojo no lograba sacar su mirada en ella, esos ojos violetas lo tenían hipnotizado sintiendo una calidez en su interior, por su parte ella no podía entender como el la saco a bailar después de que le volcó la copa entera en su fina camisa, pero por otro lado se sentía como una verdadera señorita de la alta sociedad como había deseado su padre, una joven normal y la Princesa Guerrera no estaba presente, llamaba la atención de algunas personas sobre todo a las jóvenes la miraban con rabia y celos al verla bailar con el apuesto pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto Iori en voz baja.

—Athena Magno, señor. –respondió con una sonrisa tímida ella.

—No he escuchado de ninguna familia con ese apellido. –dijo con desconfianza.

—Es porque yo no pertenezco a una familia prestigiosa señor?

— Iori Yasakani. –se presento el y noto el símbolo que ella tenia en su brazo. —Tu no eres de por aquí.

— No, soy una Guerrera de Atenas. –dijo con orgullo, para ella lo era sin importarle lo que piensen los demás.

— ¿Guerrera? –se burlo Iori, algo que Athena no le agrado.

— ¿Nunca ha conocido a una guerrera? Creí que Chizuru era una.

—Ella es más una sacerdotisa que una guerrera. –le aclaro Iori viendo a la morena de lejos usar su larga y ancha túnica color Olivo que solía usar en ocasiones especiales. Luego Iori recordó. — ¿Por qué ese ninja del Clan Kusanagi se postro ante usted como si fuera nuestra Princesa?

—Pues… no lo se, tal vez respeto entre simples guerreros. –dedujo ella.

—la debe estimar demasiado ya que la llamo Princesa Guerrera... ¿En verdad es tan buena para llevar ese titulo? –dudo el.

—Si quiere comprobarlo con mucho gusto tendría un encuentro con usted señor Yasakani. –lo desafío ella con una sonrisa.

—Le tomo la palabra Señorita Athena, muy pronto sabrá de mí. –le aseguro acercándola aun mas a el, Athena se le quedo mirando a los ojos agradecida que la haya llamado "Señorita" tan respetuosamente.

— Me permites Yasakani. –le pidió Kyo bailar con la joven que Iori no pudo negarse y se retiro.

— Estuve hablando con Aquiles, el guerrero que se inclino ante ti como una diosa... –dijo Kyo mientras comenzaba a bailar el ahora con Athena. — con que eres la Princesa Guerrera de Atenas. –rio a su comentario.

— ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

—que no aparentas como una guerrera, sino una bella joven de sociedad.

—pero no lo soy... –susurro ella triste.

—Tú puedes ser quien quieras, Athena. –la animo el, ella negó cambiando de tema.

— ¿Hablaste con Chizuru?

—Si, de hecho aun me cuesta creer que tú eres la rencarnación de la diosa Atenea y puedas vencer a Orochi. –dijo sinceramente. —Pero si hiciste ese largo viaje es por algo y Chizuru jamás se ha equivocado... vamos a entrenarte.

—Kyo, hijo te estaba buscando. –llego su madre llevándoselo del brazo casi a rastras, Athena sonrió.

—Madre ¿Qué sucede? –le reclamo el castaño sabiendo de que se trataba.

—Ya lo sabrás. –sonrió ella pícaramente acercándose a una joven castaña y de ojos azules. —Hijo ella es la Princesa Yuki Kushinada. –ella se inclino un poco tomándose de su vestido y el bajo un poco su cabeza con respeto.

—Al fin lo conozco en persona señor Kusanagi. –hablo ella.

—Un placer conocerla Princesa. –hablo Kyo sonrojándose un poco, ella era hermosa.

—Kyo se preguntaba si quisiera bailar con el. –sonrió Shizuka para luego mirar a su hijo quien quedo bobo mirando a la princesa. — ¿Verdad hijo?

—Si, si. –Kyo no dudo en responder rápidamente y tomarla de la mano, ambos fueron a la pista.

Athena cerca los veía bailar, como se miraban el uno con el otro, la conexión de ambos. Como deseaba ser ella, una muchacha feliz y llena de vida, pero ella era una mujer distinta, ella era una guerrera.

—Apuesto que terminaran juntos, es su destino. –hablo Chizuru apareciendo a su lado.

—Hacen una bonita pareja. –respondió Hinako con un suspiro.

—pero que bello que es el amor... ¿Verdad Athena? –le pregunto tímidamente Kensou.

—El amor. – susurro Athena para luego bajar un poco la vista.

En ese momento la música seso cuando un hombre vestido de blanco interrumpió la fiesta quedando en la entrada, todos vieron con horror sus manos manchadas de sangre y un hombre muerto en el suelo convulsionaba.

—Debieron invitarme también. –hablo Saiki con una sonrisa. —Ahora me llevare a la Princesa. -comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y un grupo de personas entraron de golpe, todos vieron a esos seres, muertos vivos que parecían humanos pero eran demonios enloquecidos que comenzaron a atacar a las personas, todos los invitados gritaban y salían corriendo del lugar, todo era una masacre, los ninjas del Clan Kusanagi comenzaron a luchar con esos demonios hambrientos de sangre mientras que Kyo protegía a la Princesa usando sus llamas. Todo era caos y sangre.

— ¡Saquen a los invitados de la mansión! –grito Chizuru a Athena, Kensou y Hinako mientras comenzaba a luchar también contra los zombis utilizando su poder.

—Háganlo ustedes, yo peleare también. –hablo Athena sacudiéndose el pelo que deshacía su lindo peinado y rajándose la parte baja del vestido que dejaba ver claramente sus piernas y a Kensou con la boca abierta, Hinako rodeo sus ojos al verlo y se llevo al chico jalándolo de la chaqueta.

Athena comenzó a pelear dando de piñas y patadas que dejaban noqueados a algunos demonios, su vista se fijo en Kyo y en ese fuego que ¿salían de sus manos? Era lo mas extraño que había visto pero aun asi no la distrajo en seguir peleando con los que se ponían en su camino hacia el castaño.

— ¡KYO! –exclamo Athena para que la escuchara a pesar del caos, este la miro.

— ¡Llévate a Yuki! ¡Es a ella a quien buscan! –le grito el haciendo una llamarada y calcinar a algunos demonios.

Athena vio a la Princesa que lloraba sosteniéndose de una chimenea, que tenía arriba de ella un par de espadas cruzadas que lucia de adorno, flexiono sus piernas y salto hacia ella tomando una espada y colocándose delante de ella.

— ¡Venga conmigo Princesa! –le dijo Athena mientras la encaminaba a la salida y a quien se lo impedía lo apuñalaba con la espada ágilmente sin dejar que hicieran daño a la Princesa pero esos seres eran demasiados, la estaban rodeando y no podía hacer nada.

— ¡ALEJENSEN! ¡ALEJENSEN! –los amenazaba Athena empuñando la espada con ambas manos y cada vez se acercaban mas cuando se detuvieron y dejaron entrar a ese circulo a el hombre vestido de blanco que caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, ahora todo era silencio y oscuridad, apenas podía verlo.

—No dejare que te la lleves. –le advirtió Athena con enojo.

—No a ella a quien quiero, sino a ti niña psíquica. –respondió y con una especie de imán le arrebato la espada de las manos y una vez teniéndola el la arrojo lejos y le agarro del brazo con tanta fuerza que la hizo retorcer del dolor y el noto la marca que tenia en su brazo confirmando su identidad, la Princesa se había asustado aun mas y lloraba suplicando. —Pobre de ti Atenea, eres tan fragil en este mundo.

— ¿Qué... quieres? –pregunto ella apretando las mandíbulas, aguantando el dolor.

—Quiero convertirme en el ser más poderoso de esta tierra antes de despertar a Orochi.–le respondió tomándola del rostro con la otra mano obligándola a que lo mirara. — Aunque tenga que acabar con otro reino como el de Atenas. Y para lograrlo, te necesito... necesito tu sangre divina.

— ¿Qué? –susurro ella sin entender cuando vio venir cerca una llamas purpuras directo a Saiki, lo golpeo en el hombro soltando a Athena, ella aliviada vio que el proveniente de esas llamas eran de Iori, iba ir a socorrer a la Princesa pero ella ya fue auxiliada por Chizuru y Kyo acababa con los últimos demonios con sus llamas escarlatas. Voltio a ver a Saiki pero ya no estaba.

— ¡¿Dónde esta?! –quiso saber Athena muy confundida. — ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

Los tres se miraron entre si, ni ellos mismos sabían de quien se trataba. Chizuru se acerco a ella viéndola un poco trastornada y temblante.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Athena? –le pregunto la morena preocupada.

—El no buscaba a la Princesa sino a mí... –parpadeo confusa. —Acabo con todo el reino de Atenas por ¿mi sangre? –apretó sus puños aguantando la rabia que sentía. — Mi maldita sangre divina. –termino diciendo y algunas lagrimas cayeron a sus mejillas.

Athena dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a los demás perplejos.

—Athena ¡Athena! –la llamaba Chizuru pero ella no le hacia caso.

—Hay algo que yo no sepa. –comento Iori serio mirando a la morena quien suspiro pasándose una mano por sus cabellos.

Continuara...


	4. La guerrera psiquica

Capitulo IV

"La guerrera psíquica"

Athena había pasado la noche sentada en una de las rocas del bosque frente al rio, llorando, meditando en todo lo que había pasado en esa fiesta, cada palabra de cada uno y en ese hombre extraño que apareció de repente, en ese ataque, en las cosas extrañas que le dijo el sujeto, ese maldito que había acabado con su pueblo, con el reino que conocía, en las personas, sus guerreros que peleaban a morir por ella, ahora todos ellos muertos todo porque ese sujeto la buscaba y quería su sangre, esa sangre divina ahora su maldición, esa que supuestamente lo convertiría en alguien poderoso, mas que Orochi pero ¿Cómo pensaba hacerlo? Necesitaba saberlo, como también quien era y como se había enterado de su origen y ¿Por qué la hablaba como si en verdad la conociera? Será... ¿Será que el la conoció como Atenea en el Olimpo?

La única que la podía ayudar a averiguarlo era Chizuru, también podría con Kyo entrenarla como habían quedado y asi poder defenderse de ese sujeto, tampoco iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, iba a luchar con su vida si era necesario pero no iba a permitir que ese asesino la volviera a tocar.

— Athena... –la llamo Hinako llegando a ella junto a Sie. — Sabemos lo sucedido en Atenas, en verdad lo siento.

—Creí que nuestro reino era invencible. –murmuro Athena levantándose de la roca, ya estaba amaneciendo. —Voy a vengar a cada uno de los Atenienses que dieron su vida por su hogar, por su pueblo ¡Lo juro!

— ¡Estas loca! –exclamo Kensou tomándola de los brazos para que lo viera. —Ese sujeto no pertenece a este mundo ¿No lo viste? ¡Convirtió a algunos pueblerinos de la villa en demonios! ¡No es humano!

— ¡Tampoco yo, Kensou! –le respondió ella recordándole su origen y ambos se sorprendieron ya que Athena siempre renegó ser una diosa encarnecida. —No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que ese desquiciado venga por mí, no es mi estilo. –termino diciendo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Bien, a entrenar entonces. –comento Hinako caminando a su lado aunque Sie no estaba de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en un castillo alejado de la sociedad y en medio del pantano estaba Saiki en plena oscuridad y solo estaba iluminado por algunas velas mientras bebía un sorbo de vino de su copa y luego lo miraba el cuerpo de la copa pensativo, debía liberar a Orochi y el sello lo tenia la descendiente Yata, pero por el momento se preocuparía con secuestrar a Athena y hacer el ritual para obtener sus inmensos poderes, era su prioridad, luego liberaría a Orochi pero necesitaba un aliado que este del otro lado de bando, pensó en Yasakani, el hombre que fue maldito por Orochi, ese pelirrojo lo quería a cambio de mas poder y asi acabar con el Clan Kusanagi, pero no entendía porque ese hombre no había atacado a los Kusanagi si ese era su deseo, es mas estaba en la fiesta de Kyo como un invitado, algo mas había para que el líder Yasakani no haya buscado a Kyo para asesinarlo por la muerte de su esposa, la misma que fue encontrada sin vida en los terrenos de la mansión Kusanagi y en la palma de la mano de la joven estaba gravado con sangre de la misma el sello de armas del Clan Kusanagi culpándolo a ellos directamente ¿Cómo es que Yasakani no había actuado en atacar a Kyo desde entonces? ¿Sera que descubrió que el no fue el verdadero asesino sino Orochi con el propósito de iniciar una guerra? Tenia que descubrir esos cabos sueltos, tenia que convencer a Yasakani de tenerlo de su lado y el sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

Había pasado dos días desde que Athena comenzó sus entrenamientos con Chizuru, le enseño artes marciales, una técnica de defensa nueva para Athena pero muy útil, como también valores eran las mismas que su padre le había enseñado, ahora estaba con la morena en su tercer día de entrenamiento y eran las cinco de la mañana, estaban afuera del templo.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy, Sensei? –le preguntaba Athena entusiasmada a la morena, ella solo sonrió.

— ¿Recuerdas que te hable de tu poder psíquico?

—Si. –contesto Athena seria.

—Ese poder lo llevas en la sangre, el mismo poder que posee la diosa Atenea, o sea tu. –Athena hizo un ademan de molestia como si no quisiera seguir escuchando. —Mira Athena si sigues negando lo que eres jamás podrás liberar ese poder que te fue concebido.

—Vi a Kyo liberar fuego de sus manos. –comento Athena. — ¿A un poder asi te refieres?

—Tu poder es diferente Athena, el fuego se le fue concebido a los Kusanagi por los dioses. –le informo.

— ¿Y que hay de Yasakani? Su fuego es purpura...

—Su fuego es impuro atado a su maldición.

— ¿Maldición?

—La misma que ellos mismos provocaron a cambio de más poder.

— ¿Para que querían mas poder?

—Para acabar con el Clan Kusanagi, ambos clanes no se llevan muy bien Athena. Iori lo considera su enemigo.

—Si es asi ¿Qué hacia en esa fiesta? –pregunto con curiosidad.

—Solo es apariencia Athena, Iori esta esperando el momento preciso para acabar con Kyo, no descansara hasta acabarlo. –esta respuesta dejo a Athena satisfecha volviendo a lo que le interesa.

— ¿Qué es el poder Psíquico?

—Es un poder divino perteneciente a la diosa de la guerra y sus fieles aliados, he leído y escuchado sobre ella. –la morena comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella. —Como todo un dios tú tienes el poder de transportarte de un lugar a otro a ti misma como a los demás. –Athena abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendida. —Puedes leer y proyectar pensamientos a otras personas, como los magos puedes ver y presentir sucesos futuros.

— ¿Enserio? –cuestiono la psíquica siguiéndola con la mirada.

—Eso aprenderás por el momento, luego sabrás las maneras de extraer tu poder de tu ser. –se detuvo delante de ella. —Cierra los ojos Athena, concéntrate en sentirme y escuchar lo que pienso.

—Es fácil decirlo... –musito Athena como si fuera algo imposible.

— ¡Hazlo!

Athena cerró sus ojos de mala manera concentrándose, lo único que escuchaba era el viento y el sonido de la naturaleza.

—"Vaya, Chizuru se volvió loca" –pensó Athena divertida.

—"Escuche eso niña" –le dijo Chizuru mentalmente.

—Que rayos fue eso.-hablo Athena abriendo sus ojos. —Sonaron como...

—Ecos. –confirmo Chizuru. —Creí que me tomaría tiempo pero aprender rápido chica.

Athena sonrió ante las palabras de su maestra y ambas volvieron a retomar las técnicas siguientes. Paso una semana y Athena logro controlar su poder psíquico, no tan bien como pensaba pero ya era un gran paso.

Lejos del templo en una solitaria mansión un pelirrojo sentado enfrente de su chimenea meditaba mientras veía los troncos siendo consumidos por el fuego, recordó cuando perdió a su única razón para seguir viviendo, a su esposa Maco.

— _¡NO! ¡ASUNA!–grito el pelirrojo cayendo de rodillas enfrente del cuerpo de su esposa._

_Ella no dejaba de llamarlo entre su delirio y el dolor que le producía la profunda herida en su vientre, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir como también la sangre manchando su lindo vestido blanco._

—_Iori..._

—_No me dejes. –repetía el mientras la tomaba del rostro lleno de angustia._

—_De seguro fue un Kusanagi ¡Fue Kyo, señor! –exclamo uno de sus fieles guerreros lleno de odio y resentimiento, las mujeres de la villa eran sagradas para ellos y al ver a una asesinada el culpable debía pagar con su muerte, de la peor manera._

—_Maldito. –musito Iori entre dientes._

—_No... –le dijo ella débilmente. —El no fue... _

— _¿Quién fue, Asuna? ¿Quién es el maldito? –le pregunto Iori entre el odio y el dolor que sentía al verla en ese estado, estaba muriendo._

—_No lo se... –contesto sintiendo como su corazón se detenía lentamente. Miro a su esposo por última vez con una débil sonrisa. —No dejes que el odio que le tienes te siegue Iori... no olvides que te amo..._

—Iori Yasakani. –lo nombro alguien sacándolo de su recuerdo, apareció a su lado con una sádica sonrisa, Iori lo miro con desconfianza al sujeto, era el mismo quien había atacado en la fiesta.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Saiki, soy el dios del tiempo. –se presento viendo como el pelirrojo se levantaba de su sillón y se preparaba a cualquier ataque, el dios solo rio despacio al verlo actuar asi. —No voy a hacerte nada Yasakani, es mas vengo a proponerte algo. –dijo mientras enrulaba uno de sus mechones como hacia de costumbre.

— ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto el pelirrojo viendo como el mismo sujeto se acomodaba en el sillón donde el estaba sentado como todo un dios quien lo miraba con frialdad y burla a la vez.

—Se que hace unos años cometiste el error de hacer un pacto con Orochi, se como revertirlo y te lo diré a cambio de que me prometas que no te interpondrás en mis planes. –propuso. Iori quedo algo inquieto ante esa revelación, ese sujeto sabia como deshacerse de la maldición que lo consumía día a día, no le importaba que planes tenia ese sujeto, haría lo que el le pidiera con tal de liberarse el y su Clan.

— Dime como. –ordeno Iori serio. Saiki sonrió ante su interés, estaba seguro que aceptaría.

—Simple, debes beber la sangre de la Princesa guerrera, su pureza limpiara toda maldad que esta en tu ser inclusive la maldición de Orochi. –le informo dejándolo pensativo y con la mirada perdida. Saiki se levanto de su asiento lentamente y quedar en la misma estatura del pelirrojo —Ya te dije lo que necesitabas saber Yasakani una vez que tomes de ella lo que deseas tienes que entregármela y para lograrlo debes hacerla tu esposa.

—Athena Magno es la diosa Atenea en su forma humana –susurro Iori recordando la conversación que tuvo con Chizuru pero el acaba de decir ¿Esposa?

—Asi es, ella es la odiosa de Atenea. –confirmo el con desagrado. —Solo te advierto una cosa Yasakani, mas te vale cumplir con tu parte del trato o te obligare a que lo hagas. –Iori lo miro aun mas serio.

—No me amenaces. –respondió Iori aun mas serio ante el sujeto quien volvió a sonreír sínicamente.

—Tómalo como quieras. –termino diciendo mientras se alejaba de el hacia las sombras de la oscuridad cuando paro en seco y giro un poco su cabeza hacia un costado para verlo, al parecer se había olvidado de decir algo mas. —Y otra cosa no cometas el error de enamorarte de ella como lo hizo el idiota de Yamata.

Luego Saiki desapareció entre las sombras, Iori bajo un poco la mirada algo impresionado por lo que acaba de oír, Orochi se había enamorado de ella, ese maldito dios ¿Sintió amor?

Athena se encontraba practicando como todas las mañanas en el patio del templo haciendo fantásticos malabares en el aire con su espada mientras Chizuru hacia sus oraciones dentro del templo, cuando escucho un ruido y una presencia por detrás de ella y de golpe lo apunta con su espada.

— ¿Iori Yasakani? –cuestiono bajando su arma. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a tomarte la palabra. –contesto el colocándose en posición, Athena recordó su propuesto en el baile y arrojo su espada e hizo lo mismo, ambos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron para atacarse, Iori no podía creer que le costara esquivar sus golpes, esa niña peleaba con tanto valor sin ni un rastro de miedo en su mirada en un momento tomo su puño con fuerza lanzándola hacia atrás. — Nada mal. –dijo en tono burlón cosa que molesto a la psíquica lanzando una esfera psíquica que Iori esquivo asombrándose un poco ante ese poder y lanzo sus flamas purpuras hacia ella quien en ese instante se apresuro en utilizar su escudo psíquico devolviéndole sus flamas cosa que Iori las deshizo con su mano.

—Nada mal. –repitió ella con una sonrisa y de repente apareció frente a el sorprendiéndolo con su aura psíquica, Iori no tuvo escapatoria y salió disparado a metros del lugar cayendo duramente al suelo, nunca nadie lo había humillado de esa forma, esa niña tenia un poder extraño y eso lo incitaba a seguir peleando contra ella, se levanto sacudiéndose su ropa que parecían harapos limpio la sangre de su frente con su mano que al ver su propia sangre grito con enojo, sus ojos tornaron rojos por un momento y lanzo sus mas poderosas flamas sobre ella, todo fue tan rápido y sorprendente que Athena no pudo esquivar y la estrello contra un árbol, callo al suelo adolorida, gimió tomándose vientre, tenia una gran herida y sangraba, ella aun asi intento levantarse pero fue inútil, la sangre filtraba cayendo como gotas al suelo y lo único que hizo fue recostarse sobre el suelo y diviso al pelirrojo acercándose a ella preocupado y perdió el conocimiento.

Después de unas horas Athena despierta, se da cuenta que esta acostada en una cama y con cuidado trata de sentarse viendo a su alrededor, estaba en el cuarto de Chizuru y con un gran vendaje en su vientre, tenía algunas quemaduras en sus brazos. Recordó la pelea con el pelirrojo y trato de sacarse el vendaje, aun su herida dolía muchísimo pero lo soporto. Iori entro en ese momento entro a la habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? –le reprocho acercándose a la cama de la chica.

—Trato de curarme. –respondió ella terminando de sacarse el vendaje y colocar sus manos a centímetros de su herida.

— ¿Pero que... –hablo el viendo como de las manos de la psíquica salía un poder color lila con pequeñas esferas que sanaban su herida rápidamente.

—Chizuru lo llama curación psíquica. –comento ella viendo su cara confusa del pelirrojo.

—Se nota que haz aprendido. –comento el.

—Asi es, gracias a Chizuru aprendí mucho acerca de mi poder. –sonrió ella. —Dentro de unos días iré con los Kusanagi para que Kyo me entrene. Iori al escuchar el nombre de su rival su expresión cambio drásticamente, parecía enojado. —Lo odias ¿No es asi?

—Ya Chizuru te conto todo sobre mi. –hablo fastidiado el pelirrojo ante la imprudencia de la morena, aunque no era secreto de su rivalidad con Kyo.

—No todo Yasakani. –dijo ella cambiando el tema. —Solo estaré tres semanas con los Kusanagi y...-ella apretó un poco sus labios antes de seguir hablando. — Chizuru me dijo que tú aceptaste entrenarme.

—Asi es. –dijo el desinteresadamente.

—Gracias. –musito Athena animada. Iori asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Oye... –la voz de Athena lo detuvo esperando que ella hablara. —Pudiste haberme matado ¿No es asi? –Iori giro para verla.

—Asi es, pero me compadecí de ti y no lo hice.

— oh gracias por no asesinarme. –dijo ella con sarcasmo ante su comentario. El solo sonrió.

—De nada. –contesto como si nada volviendo a retomar su camino.

— ¿Lo hice bien?

—Si te digo que si dejaras que me vaya. –ella asintió divertida. —"No me había impresionado tanto hasta hoy, esa niña psíquica si hace justicia a su nombre." –escucho Athena sus pensamientos y lo miro con terneza aunque el la veía sin expresión alguna. —Lo hiciste bien. –termino diciendo el pelirrojo antes de salir de la habitación.

Era el último día de entrenamiento de Athena con Chizuru y como había esperado la morena su alumna había logrado controlar su poder psíquico a la perfección, también le había enseñado una técnica única para que Orochi ni nadie pudiera manipularla.

—Athena, haz logrado controlar tu poder y debo decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti, haz superado asombrosamente las expectativas que tenia. –le decía su maestra con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Gracias Sensei. –respondió la psíquica entusiasmada.

—Ya estas lista para que Kyo Kusanagi te entrene... solo... –dudo en decir.

— ¿Qué Chizuru? –cuestiono preocupada. La morena se acerco y la tomo de las manos mirándola.

—Ten paciencia con Yasakani, es un hombre estricto pero prométeme que lograras alcanzar las expectativas que el tiene para ti. –le hablo seria y preocupada aunque no lo expresaba del todo ya que no deseaba asustarla.

—Lo tendré.

—Piensa que es algo que aprenderás y te ayudara en la vida.

¡CONTINUARA!


	5. La espada Kusanagi

Capitulo V

"La espada Kusanagi"

Era el segundo día y Athena ya se había instalado en la Mansión Kusanagi, en estos momentos se encontraba enfrente de su nuevo maestro "Kyo Kusanagi", estaba por comenzar su entrenamiento y tenía como espectadores a sus compañeros "Sie y Hinako" quienes estaban sentados en una mesa cerca mientras comían unos bocadillos y te que le ofrecían la servidumbre de la familia Kusanagi en el jardín.

—Muy bien Athena, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento. –hablo Kyo serio y al igual Athena asintió mientras sostenía con fuerza su espada y su escudo en sus manos. —Pero primero... ¡Comamos!

— ¿Co-Comamos? –cuestiono Athena frunciendo el ceño mientras que sus compañeros sudaban una gota cuando escucharon al Kusanagi.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué dijo? –hablo Kensou mirando a Hinako.

— ¡Si! –exclamo Kyo sentándose enseguida a la mesa con los demás y se serbia algunos bocadillos. —Tengo hambre. –comento mirando a la psíquica que lo miraba con asombro.

—Pe-pero... –tartamudeaba Athena inquieta. — ¡Hay que entrenar!

—Si, luego Athena, ahora ven y come. –le ordeno el castaño y la psíquica no tuvo de otra que obedecer de mala gana. ¿Acaso es el valeroso guerrero que tanto mencionaba Chizuru? Se preguntaba mientras lo vea comer con gusto.

—oye Kyo... ¿Es cierto que te casaras con la Princesa Kushinada? –le pregunto Hinako con una sonrisa. Kyo dio un suspiro de cansancio como si le desagradara lo que le dijo la rubia.

—Es mi deber, debo casarme para ser un buen líder. –hablo Kusanagi con algo de sarcasmo.

—Al parecer no te agrada nada la idea. –comento Athena.

— ¡A los 20 años! ¿Quién dice que serás un buen líder si te casas? –hablo también Kensou.

—Mis padres. –musito Kyo con tristeza para luego darse cuenta de lo que el chico trato de decir. —oye ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –pregunto con molestia.

— ¡Bueno ya! –llamo la atención Athena. —Tenemos que entrenar Kusanagi. No pienso esperar que ese Saiki venga por mi.

—Esta bien, esta bien. –se quejo Kyo levantándose.

— ¡Por ti! –exclamo Sie abrazando a la psíquica con fuerza. —No dejare que nadie te lastime Athena.

—Ya déjala Kensou, vas a asfixiarla. –le regaño Hinako.

Kyo solo sonreía viendo como Athena trataba de despegarse del chico, era muy gracioso.

—Kensou ya ¡Déjame! –se lo despego al fin la psíquica y miro seria al Kusanagi. — ¿Vas a entrenarme si o no?

—Claro. –respondió Kyo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Unos días después...

En el bosque ambos entrenaban, patadas, piñas en el aire, golpes certeros y sus poderes presentes para cada defensa, ya llevaban como casi dos horas y el castaño hizo una señal para que descansaran por un momento, la psíquica se sentó exhausta mientras veía al castaño tomar agua de una botellita, todas las dudas que tenia respecto a Kyo eran erróneas, durante estos días el demostró ser lo que es, ese guerrero legendario y ha llegado a admirarlo mucho, jamás había conocido a alguien tan poderoso y rápido como Kusanagi. Sonrió mientras que el terminaba de beber y se acercaba a ella caminando.

—Creo que es todo por el momento Athena, mas tarde seguiremos practicando pero antes quisiera enseñarte algo. –le dijo el y en pocos momentos se encontraban dentro de la mansión Kusanagi, en un cuarto especialmente oscuro iluminado por velas, y muy bien custodiado por dos fuertes y enormes ninjas que al ver a Kyo se inclinaron un poco como muestra de respeto y ambos ninjas salieron del cuarto.

— ¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar, Kyo? –pregunto con curiosidad la psíquica ya ver al lugar estar tan bien custodiado que debía guardar algo muy valioso.

Kyo medio sonrió a la expresión de asombro de la psíquica cuando al subir su mirada se encontró con una pequeña pirámide donde en la punta se encontraba apoyada una espada.

—Oh por dios. –musito Athena al ver la espada japonesa, no era cualquier espada sino que era la espada legendaria del Clan Kusanagi, Kyo subió un poco por la pirámide y tomo la espada con una mano mientras que con la otra se desasía del forro negro que la cubría dejando ver el filo y su el sonido del filo era único, Athena admirada cada detalle y el trabajo que habrá costado hacerla y el valor significativo, tenia grabado un poco mas arriba de la empañadura el escudo de armas del Clan del sol, que tenia el dibujo de un eclipse solar.

—Es nuestro gran tesoro que paso en generación a generación, la espada Kusanagi. –hablo Kyo mientras le enseñaba la espada.

—Es... hermosa. –musito la psíquica con sinceridad sin dejar de ver el arma en las manos de Kyo.

—Con esta espada vencimos a Orochi. –siguió hablando el castaño mientras le colocaba el sable en las manos de la chica. —Y con esta arma tú lo derrotaras.

Athena abrió sus ojos aun mas negando.

—No, no puedo...

—Si, si puedes.

—No estoy de acuerdo, es la espada de tu familia.

—Y con la que comenzaras a entrenar de ahora en adelante. –respondió el serio. —Lo harás.

Continuara...


	6. Una vida juntos no es como uno

Capitulo VI

"_Una vida juntos no es como uno lo planea"_

Otros tres días habían pasado y ambos guerreros entrenaban en el bosque, ambos con espadas de sable en sus manos se atacaban mutuamente, mostraban sus experiencias, sus movimientos, sus fuerzas y el sonido del choque de las espadas era único, para Athena la mejor batalla en que haya estado.

— ¡Vamos, Athena! Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. –le gritaba Kyo mientras golpeaba con fuerza su espada contra la de ella.

— ¡Si! –respondió ella mientras le devolvía los golpes con mas fuerza.

Asi siguieron por largo rato hasta que ella con una maniobra le da una patada a la rodilla del castaño para que flaquee y asi fue que Kyo tambaleo y cayo al suelo, con rapidez tenia a Athena apuntándole con su espada y con una sonrisa ganadora.

—Bien, me venciste con un viejo truco, pero no esperes que Orochi no lo toma en cuenta. –le decía el castaño mientras se levantaba.

—Estoy mejorando ¿No crees? –pregunto la chica entusiasmada.

—Aun te falta mucho por aprender, Athena. –le respondió el con una arrogante sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora? –volvió a preguntar la chica ansiosa, quería saber mas. Kyo pareció pensarlo y sonrió

— ¿Quieres conocer un lugar?

En pocos minutos llegaron a una hermosa cascada, el paisaje era hermoso, el verde del pasto, las rocas y las aguas parecían mágicas al caer.

—Vaya... –dijo Athena sorprendida por el lugar cuando Kyo comenzó a sacarse la ropa, cosa que incomodo a la joven. —oye ¿Qué haces?

—Refrescarme. –respondió el como si nada mientras se metía al agua como dios lo trajo al mundo y nadaba, Athena se dio vuelta ruborizada y cerrando sus ojos. — ¡Ven!

—No es gracioso, Kyo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? –cuestiono inocentemente sin entender.

— ¿Enserio me lo preguntas? ¡Vas a casarte! –exclamo ella con enfado.

—Esta bien, esta bien. –hablo Kyo como si lo comprendiera. —Ayúdame a salir para que sigamos entrenando. –estiro su brazo para que ella tomara de su mano, Athena se dio vuelta lentamente yendo hacia la orilla y aun sonrojada tomo la mano del castaño para ayudarlo cuando de pronto este la jalo hacia el agua junto con el.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –grito histérica mientras nadaba y respiraba profundo. Kyo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante la enfurecida Athena.

—Vamos, no fue para tanto. –respondió aun riendo.

—Idiota. –musito ella mientras nadaba hacia una de las rocas de la cascada y se sentaba en ella, estaba completamente mojada y aun refunfuñaba.

— ¿Sabes? Eres una mujer muy dura. –lo escucho decir Athena.

—Y tu un irrespetuoso para ser el futuro líder de tu clan. –hablo ella mirándolo con enojo.

—Lo se, lo lamento. –se disculpo el reconociendo su error. —Yo siento haberle faltado el respeto señorita.

—Aunque sea guerrera no te da derecho Kyo, piensa en mi reputación si alguien nos ve en este lugar. –le explico ella serenándose, no era la primera vez que alguien se propasaba con ella confundiéndola con una cualquiera ya que algunas guerreras para todos eran mujeres que no le importaban el que dirán y no se preocupaban por conservar su dignidad al acostarse con guerreros por placer o por diversión, pero Athena era distinta, para ella su dignidad era lo mas preciado que tenia y que la diferenciaba de las demás, además tenia presente los valores que les enseño su padre, el deseaba que algún día su princesa se casara con el hombre que la hiciera feliz y la mereciera, Athena sabia que eso no sucedería pero tampoco iba a ensuciar su memoria ni el apellido Magno que su padre le había heredado. —Mejor vámonos. –pido ella, este asintió sin problemas yendo hacia a la orilla.

La noche llego y Kyo acostado en su cama meditaba, pensaba en lo sucedido esa tarde, Athena había actuado de una extraña, su enojo, no parecía una guerrera normal como las que conocía, actuó mas como una doncella preocupada por su honra pero lo que no podía sacarse de su cabeza era ese rubor en sus mejillas, esos ojos lilas que brillaban con los rayos del sol y su cabello lila mojado, sus labios... Kyo se sentó rápido en la cama tratando de descifrar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir. ¿Amor? No, no podía el estaba comprometido y sus padres jamás aprobarían que se casara con una guerrera y mas aun a una extranjera, era la costumbre del Clan, el debía casarse con una doncella del linaje japonés y asi debía ser pero no podía controlar ese sentimiento, simplemente no podía.

Al otro día en el mismo lugar del bosque, el solo sentado la veía entrenar con el sable apuntándolo de un lado a otro con movimientos fuertes cuando ella paro en seco y se acerco a su maestro sin entender.

—Kyo ¿Debo seguir entrenando sola?

El sonrió dulcemente indicándole que se siente a su lado. Ella obedeció aun sin entender.

—Hoy haremos algo diferente. Cierra tus ojos. –pidió.

Athena parpadeo confusa pero aun asi obedeció a su maestro. Kyo suspiro sin dejar de admirarla, era hermosa pero lo que mas le gustaba de ella era esa forma tan misteriosa que guardaba ella, quería sentir sus labios para saber si lo que sentía era cierto, poco a poco fue acercado su rostro muy junto a la de ella para besarla, sentir su calidez, su sabor, su todo sin pensar en las consecuencias y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Kusanagi-chan. –lo interrumpió uno de sus amigos llegando hacia el y dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, Athena abrió sus ojos para ver de quien se trataba mientras que Kyo gruñía.

— ¿Qué quieres Yabuki? –pregunto el castaño.

—Su madre lo llama, su prometida lo esta esperando en la mansión. –le comunico.

—Luego iré.

—No Kyo, ve no te preocupes por mí. –le aseguro Athena con una sonrisa.

—Soy Shingo Yabuki, señorita. –se presento el chico sonriente. — ¿Y usted es? –pregunto con interés, le llamaba la atención la chica.

—Athena Magno. –se presento Athena amablemente.

—Mi alumna. –termino diciendo Kyo.

— ¿Cómo...?

—En el camino te explico Yabuki, vámonos. –le ordeno el castaño antes de marcharse vio a la guerrera por ultima vez.

Otra noche llego y Kyo sentado en frente de su escritorio pensaba una vez mas en Athena, en su responsabilidad como futuro líder de su clan, en su deber en desposar a la Princesa Kushinada, todo eso lo tenia cansado, no sabia que hacer, si tan solo el no se hubiera involucrado sentimentalmente por la guerrera esta lucha contra si mismo no estaría surgiendo.

—Kusanagi-chan. ¿Me esta escuchando? –escucho la voz de Shingo quien estaba enfrente de el con unos papeles en sus manos.

—Lo lamento Yabuki, mejor terminamos esto mas tarde...

—Estaba pensando en ella ¿No es asi maestro? –mas bien lo confirmo Yabuki algo enfadado, desde que la guerrera llego a la casa Kusanagi tiene a Kyo echo un tonto descuidando sus obligaciones.

—Asi es amigo, me enamore de ella. –le confeso una vez mas Kyo levantándose del sillón. —¿Y sabes cual es lo peor? El no saber si ella también siente lo mismo.

— ¿Lo peor no seria que pensarían sus padres al respecto, maestro? –le recordó esa parte Shingo y el Kusanagi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Ellos jamás lo aceptarían, principalmente mi madre con lo tradicional que es y mi padre me desheredaría sin dudarlo y me despojaría del Clan. –contesto con tristeza deteniéndose, Yabuki se acerco a el y coloco una mano en el hombro de su maestro.

—Si usted realmente la quiere no lo dude. ¡Vaya por ella! No vaya ser que algún día se arrepienta. –sonrió al igual que Kyo. —Y por cierto, tengo una casa de campo a las afuera de la villa, es pequeña pero... –no termino de hablar cuando Kyo lo abrazo agradeciendo a su amigo.

—Se lo diré esta noche y le pediré que se case conmigo. –hablo entusiasmado el Kusanagi tomándolo de los hombros mientras le platicaba de sus planes y su vida con Athena.

—Le deseo mucha suerte amigo. –hablo Shingo feliz por el, por su mejor amigo.

—Gracias.

Detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca Shizuka no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Su hijo enamorada de una simple guerrera? ¡No! Jamás lo permitiría, su único hijo no iba a cometer ese error de dejarlo todo por una extranjera, no lo valía, no iba a dejar que cometiera barbaridad, se alejo de la puerta y fue directo a la cocina y llamo a una de las muchachas que la servían.

—Llama a la guerrera y dile que vaya inmediatamente a mi habitación. –ordeno la señora y la chica asintió sin entender el enojo de la señora que le costaba disimular.

Luego de unos minutos Shizuka escucho que tocaban su puerta.

—Señora Kusanagi, soy Athena Magno. –escucho la voz de la guerra detrás de la puerta.

—Pasa querida. –le respondió secamente y fingiendo una sonrisa cuando entro.

—Una de las muchachas me dijo que usted me mando a...

— Si, si yo te mande a llamar. –la interrumpió cosa que a la guerrera no le gusto, ella no era una mas de sus sirvientas.

—y ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Sabias que mi hijo, el futuro líder del Clan va a casarse con una de las señoritas más respetables de todo Japón. –le dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en uno de sus sillones de su habitación.

—Si lo se, Kyo me hablo de eso pero no esta muy entusiasmado con ese casamiento. –contesto preocupada.

—Es un hecho Athena, mi hijo y la Princesa Kushinada van a casarse porque están predestinados a estar juntos por siempre.

— ¿Predestinados?

— Durante la batalla contra Orochi, algunas muchachas fueron destinadas para sacrificarlas en su nombre. Yuki era una de ellas... -Athena la miro sorprendida. No sabía eso.

— Kyo lucho contra Yamata para salvarla.

Athena sonrió, jamás se imagino a Kyo peleando por una mujer, por amor a Yuki... athena aun no entendía que tenia que ver ella en todo esto, miro a la señora una vez mas esperando una respuesta. Shizuka se levanto y mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, le dijo:

—Athena... necesito que te vayas de la mansión, quiero que te alejes de mi hijo. –dijo seria, Athena sonrió confusa sin entender aun.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Escuche a mi hijo decir que se enamoro de ti. –contesto y Athena quedo perpleja a esa respuesta. ¿Kyo enamorado de ella? —Estoy segura que el solo esta alucinado contigo, sabes el merece a una mujer respetada como Yuki, y el contigo jamás podría ser feliz. –siguió hablando la señora.

— ¿Por qué no? –se atrevió a preguntar la psíquica con curiosidad.

—porque conozco a mi hijo, el esta acostumbrado a la vida buena y si te elige a ti lo perderá todo... su prestigio, su herencia y su apellido. –decía la mujer con tristeza, Athena bajo un poco la vista.

—Entiendo... –susurro la psíquica. —No se preocupe, me iré esta misma noche. –Shizuka la miro agradecida mientras que Athena se dirigía a la puerta y paro en seco antes de abrirla. —Yo no seré una Princesa respetable de la alta sociedad, ni tendré fortuna y un apellido real pero ¿sabe que? Soy más que todo eso.

**Continuara!**

**Espero que les haya gustado amigos!**


	7. condicion

Capitulo VII

"Condición"

Y como dijo Athena, esa misma noche saco a su caballo color miel de las caballerizas, sus armas como su monto de ropa atada en la silla sujeta a su caballo. Caminaba lentamente hacia la salida mientras pensaba en su amigo Kyo, el se había portado muy bien con ella y gracias a el aprendió mucho, pero tenia que irse y alejarse de el por su bien.

Por lo tanto Shizuka desde el balcón la veía marcharse, galopando a todo trote alejándose de la casa, sabia que había hecho lo correcto, que Kyo algún día se lo agradecería pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Mientras tanto en la sala de su gran mansión se encontraba Iori quien sentado en su gran sillón negro, enfrente de su chimenea, tomaba su copa de vino como acostumbraba, la sala semi iluminada por algunas arañas antiguas, el con expresión tranquila veía los troncos consumirse por el fuego.

— ¿No piensas dormir? –le pregunto una mujer morena de cabellos ondulados, quien se le iba acercando con los brazos cruzados, Iori giro su mirada hacia ella.

—Luego. –susurro el sin importancia.

—Es media noche, debes descansar. –volvió a insistir algo preocupada por su sobrino, desde que Asuna dejo de existir, Iori de alguna manera también, ya que no volvió hacer el mismo. —Iori, creo que ya es tiempo que rehagas tu vida. –le aconsejo ella al azar, el la miro algo frívolo cosa que la incomodo, tenia esa misma mirada, la misma de su difunto hermano, el padre de Iori.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Sabes que el joven Kusanagi va a desposar a la Princesa Kushinada y esa unión traería herederos y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, cásate y forma tu propia familia. –le dijo ella sin miedo, Iori pareció pensarlo por unos momentos y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios.

—Muy pronto Aime.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Te casaras? –cuestiono sorprendida y contenta por el. — ¿Quién es la afortunada doncella?

En ese momento uno de los ninjas del Clan entro a la sala acompañado por Athena quien se sintió intimidada cuando las miradas de ambos Yasakani cayeron sobre ella.

—Es ella. –contesto Iori a su tía quien quedo impactada y tubo que tomarse del sillón donde estaba sentado Iori para no caer.

—No, no. –titubeo Aime.

Athena la miro sin entender que le pasaba al igual que el ninja quien después sin darle importancia a la señora se acerco a Iori con respeto haciendo una breve inclinación.

—Señor Yasakani, la guerrera lo busca. –le informo.

—Bien puedes retirarte. –le ordeno el pelirrojo.

— ¡Si, señor! –respondió firme el ninja antes de retirarse, y una vez que se fuera la mirada del pelirrojo se mantuvo en Athena.

—Llegaste antes de lo esperado. –le comento Iori a la guerrera.

—Mi entrenamiento con Kyo termino. –le contesto ella algo desanimada.

—Iori... dime que no es cierto. –le pidió su tía viendo atentamente a Athena, claramente era una guerrera extranjera, vio sus armaduras que usaba como vestimenta y dejaban mucho que ver... sus piernas, cintura, escote, horrorizada negó con la cabeza volviendo a ver a su sobrino sin entender que había pasado por su mente cuando tomo esa decisión.

—por favor Aime, déjanos a solas. –le dijo Iori, mas bien ordenando como siempre.

La mujer bufo enojada saliendo de la sala y una vez a solas Iori se levanto se su sillón y fue acercándose a la guerrera.

—Es mi turno de entrenarte ¿No es asi? –pregunto el Yasakani con esa frialdad suya.

—Asi es.. quiero que me enseñes tus tácticas, todo lo necesario para vencer a Saiki. –aclaro ella empuñando una de sus manos que Iori noto, sentía su dolor, su odio hacia ese demonio blanco quien la busca ¿Por qué razón? No lo sabia, pero un motivo muy grande había para quererla con vida.

—Las cosas cambiaron. –hablo Iori llamando la atención de la chica. —Solo tengo una condición.

— ¿Condición? Nunca hablaste de una condición. –hablo ella frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Quieres que te entrene o no? –cuestiono fastidiado el. Athena lo miro con desconfianza.

— ¿Y cual es esa condición?

En ese momento Iori quedo sin palabras, como si dudara proponerle ese compromiso pero tenia que hacerlo, la necesitaba.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo. –logro decir al fin viendo como ella entre abría su boca para decir algo pero no lo hacia y sus ojos lilas mostraban su asombro.

—Que... –susurro desconcertada viéndolo como sino lo conociera pero sabia que había algo mas detrás de todo eso. — ¿Por qué?

—Tu sangre. –contesto Iori con seriedad. —Es la única que me puede liberar de la maldición de Orochi.

Athena rio con ironía mirando al suelo.

—Primero Saiki y ahora tu, quieren mi sangre.

—No me interesa asesinarte si es lo que te preocupa, solo debo beberla.

—Si es asi solo tenias que pedirlo Yasakani. –levanto su mirada para verlo. —no por eso vamos a casarnos... aunque pensándolo bien yo saldría ganando en todo esto ya que me convertiré en una mujer rica respetada por todos ¿Te imaginas que diría tu familia? ¿Qué desposaras a una humilde guerrera extranjera como esposa?

—No me interesa.-respondió con ironía también Iori. —En mi clan existe una costumbre, si una doncella le entrega su sangre a un miembro del clan Yasakani, ella estaría entregándole su alma y su cuerpo por siempre.

Athena parpadeo varias veces dándole la espalda ¿Acaso el le esta pidiendo que pase el resto de su vida con el? No podía hacer eso, ella es una guerrera y siempre lo será, además no sentía amor por el pelirrojo pero si quería que el la entrenara. Tenia que tomar una decisión, tenia que hacer algo para convencer a Iori de entregarle su sangre a cambio de que le entrenara sin casarse.

— Debo pensarlo.-susurro.

—Solo será por un tiempo. –dijo detrás de ella mientras se le acercaba. —Te lo aseguro.

Después el escucho un suspiro, como si ya la guerrera hubiera tomado una decisión cuando unos gritos se oyeron desde afuera.

— ¡Athena! ¡Athena!

Era la voz de Kyo quien la llamaba, la guerrera miro a Iori antes de salir afuera una vez ahí lo vio sujetado por dos ninjas, se veía enojado y apenas la vio caminar hacia el su semblante cambio dejando de forcejear.

—Kyo... –dijo ella algo alegre de verlo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso mismo te pregunto a ti, aun el entrenamiento no ha terminado. –contesto soltándose de los ninja y mas tranquilo se dirigió a ella.

—Yo siento que si, ya me enseñaste todo lo que necesitaba.

—Debiste avisarme que te ibas. –reclamo el.

—Lo siento. –musito bajando un poco la cabeza, Kyo de inmediato la abrazo, como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera, por primera vez se sentía cómodo, relajado, sentía como algo tibio en su interior lo reconfortaba.

—Debo decirte algo yo...

—Yo ya lose. –lo interrumpió ella apartándolo lentamente. —Se que es lo que sientes por mi pero no funcionara Kyo.

El castaño sonrió tomándola del rostro.

—No digas eso, todo esta bien. –le decía animándola.

—Tu destino es casarte con la Princesa Kushinada, ella es la mujer correcta para ti. –aparto sus manos de su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo como si le doliera decírselo.

—Athena yo...

—Has sido un buen amigo Kyo. –expreso ella con una triste sonrisa.

—Dile la verdad de una vez. –hablo el pelirrojo apareciendo de repente al lado de ella, con una sonrisa sádica veía al castaño como si lo satisficiera lo que le diría a continuación. —Dile que nos casaremos pronto.

Kyo negó con la cabeza como si no le creyera, Athena se quedo viendo a Iori enojada y aun más cuando tomo su mano.

—No es cierto. –hablo Kyo llamando la atención de la guerrera. — Athena... dime que no lo es. -Ella se quedo callada como si no supiera que decir ante la impaciencia del castaño. — ¡Contesta!

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. –hablo al fin ella bajando la vista.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? –cuestiono entre dientes el castaño.

—Por favor Kyo, vete. –le pidió Athena poniéndose nerviosa.

—Si, lárgate Kyo. –dijo después Iori y en ese momento Kyo le soltó una piña justo en la mejilla haciendo que este se tambaleara hacia atrás y furioso encendió sus llamas purpuras para atacarlo cuando la guerrera se interpuso entre ambos.

Ella vio como los ninjas de Iori rodearon a Kyo preparados para luchar contra el, eran demasiados para el. No quería que lo lastimaran y el Yasakani era capas de matarlo si lo deseaba.

—Apártate mujer. –le ordeno el pelirrojo.

— ¡No! –exclamo ella acercándose a el, con una mirada amenazadora. —Si quieres que me case contigo, déjalo ir. –le dijo en voz baja para que solo el escuchara.

El pelirrojo lo pensó un momento antes de deshacer sus flamas purpuras, sin cambiar esa seriedad suya.

—Entra a la mansión. –le ordeno el pelirrojo, ella comprendió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Estas acabado Yasakani. –se preparo Kyo para luchar contra el.

— ¿Eso crees? –cuestiono Iori con una maligna sonrisa giro su cabeza y miro a la guerrera quien lo esperaba. —Acéptalo Kyo... te he ganado.

— ¡Maldito! –grito enfurecido Kyo y los ninjas volvieron a retenerlo.

—Ya sáquenlo de mi propiedad. –les ordeno el pelirrojo yendo hacia la psíquica y ambos entraron a la mansión.

— ¡Athena! ¡No! –gritaba Kyo mientras los ninjas se lo llevaban.

Ella lo escuchaba desde adentro y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, quería a Kyo como un amigo, aun no entendía como pudo enamorarse de ella.

—No me digas que te enamoraste de el. –escucho la voz de Iori cerca de ella. Athena seco su lagrima dirigiéndose a el, con un semblante triste.

—Eso no te interesa ¿o si?

Iori solo sonrió como sino le importara.

—Comenzaras a entrenar una vez que nos hayamos casados. –le informo.

— ¿Y cuando será eso?

—Dentro de tres días.

Esos días pasaron, el momento llego, en unas horas iba a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba, con un hombre frio y sin sentimientos, acaso ¿Valía la pena todo esto? Se preguntaba mientras veía el hermoso vestido blanco que una de las muchachas que servían en la mansión dejo sobre la cama, el vestido era tan bello que tan solo tocarlo le daba pena, recordó a su padre, Alexander de lo orgulloso que estaría de verla con ese vestido y caminar hacia el altar como toda joven sueña pero ella no podía permitirse ese deseo, el deseo de tener una vida normal como todas las demás.

— ¿Aun no te has vestido?

Le pregunto una morena detrás de ella con una sonrisa.

—Chizuru... no te oí entrar. –respondió algo nerviosa.

—Supe lo que te propuso Iori y en verdad lo entiendo. –hablo algo apenada.

— ¿Lo entiendes? –cuestiono con enfado la psíquica.

—Es una forma desesperada por querer liberarse de su maldición. –replico ella.

— ¿Y para eso debo casarme con el? Es injusto.

—Lo se pero asi son las costumbres en este lugar y tu aceptaste Athena, nadie te obliga. –le recordó la morena con una sonrisa picara cosa que molesto aun mas a la psíquica. —Tu inconsciente lo pide y tu lo aceptas porque es lo mas deseas niña, un cambio en tu vida. ¿Eras lo que esperabas no? Una escusa para al fin cumplirlo.

—Eso no es cierto. –negó Athena a lo que solo la morena sonrió.

—Esta bien, como digas. Te dejare para que puedas cambiarte. –fue hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla giro para verla nuevamente. —Solo no te mientas a ti misma. –termino diciendo antes de irse, Athena quedo pensando en las palabras de la morena volviendo a ver el vestido sobre la cama.

— ¿Mi inconsciente?

Todos los invitados estaban reunidos en la sala de la gran mansión, vestidos de gala disfrutaban de la música clásica, bebidas y botanas mientras conversaban entre amigos animadamente en cambio Iori solo con su tía y la sacerdotisa Chizuru esperaban a que bajara la flamante novia.

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto? –cuestiono irritado el pelirrojo.

—Tranquilo Iori, ya bajara. –le contesto la morena animada.

—Aun no entiendo como es que estas a punto de casarte con esa extranjera. –comento enojada Aime.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo por que no hay nadie de la familia Yasakani. –hablo Chizuru algo sorprendida.

—Es porque no la aceptaron y con razón. –le dijo Aime mientras veía a su sobrino.

— ¡Ahí viene la novia! –escucho murmurar Iori a las personas y giro su rostro y ahí estaba ella bajando las escaleras lentamente.

Con aquel vestido blanco, un corcel que se ajustaba a su delgado cuerpo y esponjado de la parte de abajo, sus hombros descubiertos pero era no tanto ya que era tapado por su largo y ondulados cabellos lilas, su velo blanco y entre sus suaves y delgadas manos un ramo de rosas blancas. Todos se quedaron boca abierta al ver la belleza de la joven extranjera, inclusive Iori quien solo se podía ver su asombro al ver a la hermosa joven y sus ojos azules extrañamente brillaron cuando ella quedo al pie de las escaleras.

El se acerco a ella al ver que ella hacia lo mismo y una vez frente a ella no pudo evitar sonreír, esa sonrisa fue diferente no había rastros de maldad ni burla, sino sincera.

—Amigos míos, brindemos por la feliz pareja. –levanto Chizuru su copa. — ¡Por Iori y Athena!

_¡Por Iori y Athena! _

Repitieron al unisono brindando al aire por ellos.

Media hora después.

—Yasakani Iori ¿Aceptas por esposa a la señorita Athena Magno? Para amarla, respetarla, protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe. –interrogo el sacerdote, el pelirrojo miro un momento a la guerrera, el sabia que ella internamente le rogaba que dejara esa farsa, pero no podía y no quería.

—Acepto. –contesto el.

—Y tu Athena Magno ¿Aceptas por esposo a Iori Yasakani? Para amarlo, respetarlo, protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe. –le pregunto el sacerdote, Athena quedo callada, quería negarse, quería salir huyendo, correr lejos, muy lejos. — ¿Athena?

Ella volvió a la realidad y sintió como Iori apretó su mano y la miro con advertencia. Athena apretó sus labios aguantando la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

—Acepto. –respondió entre dientes la guerrera.

—Por el poder que me otorga la santa iglesia los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

En ese momento Iori se acerco para besarla en los labios pero se arrepintió en el camino y termino dándole un beso en la mejilla, todos comenzaron a aplaudir a la nueva pareja, menos Aime quien quedo perpleja por un momento, los novios voltearon a ver a los invitados e hicieron una pequeña reverencia y todos se acercaba a saludarlos felices y Athena de rato fingía una sonrisa disimulando felicidad.

La fiesta seso y Aime despedía a los últimos invitados junto con Athena, una vez que se fueron la tía de Iori dejo de sonreír viendo a la guerrera y lo mismo hizo Athena.

—Puedes ir a tu cuarto. –le dijo subiendo las escaleras, Athena suspiro y tiempo después subió también de mala manera.

Llego a su cuarto y se sentó sobre su cama mirando a su alrededor, noto la diferencia que tenia ese cuarto al de su antigua casita en Atenas, a la decoración, la comodidad, lo espacioso que era, nada que ver también al cuarto donde se hospedaba en la mansión Kusanagi ya que ella se negó a dormir en los cuartos lujosos y eligió dormir en la planta baja con la servidumbre y ahora ella dormiría como toda una Princesa, sonrió de ironía tirándose hacia atrás sintiendo la suavidad de las suaves sabanas y esas cómodas almohadas rellenas de plumas. Era tan placentero, sintiéndose tan feliz.

—Al diablo con Saiki. –expreso abrazando aun mas las almohadas.

5 am.

Athena siente como la destapan de un manotazo y media dormida logro ver al pelirrojo parado al lado de su cama sosteniendo un candelabro.

—Levántate, tienes 5 minutos. –le ordeno antes de irse.

6 minutos después...

— ¡Te dije 5 minutos! –exclamo el pelirrojo viéndola bajar de las escaleras notando que aun tenia puesto el vestido de novia.

— ¿Qué quieres Yasakani? ¿Sabes que hora es? –se quejo ella.

—A entrenar. –contesto el comenzando a caminar, Athena mas animada lo siguió.

Caminaban por los largos pasillos de la mansión, no fue por mucho, Iori se detuvo enfrente de la puerta corrediza y la desplazo mostrándole el lugar, ambos entraron, era una habitación inmensa, espaciosa para entrenar, con cuadros antiguos colgados en las paredes como también espadas, armas de torturas, el piso era de madera y pudo notar algunas manchas de sangre como si estuviera desde hace tiempo. Todo del linaje japonés cosa que impresionaba a la guerrera ya que era todo nuevo para ella. Iori paseaba por el lugar con pasos lentos y flexibles y se detuvo de repente mirando a la chica.

—Bien, empecemos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? –miro su vestido ya que le resultaba un problema. —Iré a cambiarme.

—No es necesario. –fue hasta ella y dio vuelta con brusquedad cosa que la molesto pero eso cambio cuando sintió que el corría su cabello aun lado y comenzaba a desbotonarle el vestido y sintió como se deslizaba por sus hombros y caía al suelo.

El se alejo dejándola solo con su ropa interior, que era un pantalón de tela que pasaba de las rodillas y un corcel blanco ajustado de la parte de arriba, Athena no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza queriendo cubrirse con sus manos.

— ¿Qué sucede? Si te ves con más ropa que antes. –se burlo el viendo la cara de enojada de la guerrera.

—Bien, empecemos. –hablo ella dejando el vestido aun lado y colocarse en posición de ataque.

Iori hizo una mueca de irritación y se puso en posición también.

—No me interesa que aprendiste con el idiota de Kyo, pero te advierto que no seré flexible solo porque eres mujer.

—ya lo sabia. –contesto ella cuando desapareció.

Iori retrocedió ante el repentino ataque de Athena, ella había utilizado la teletransportación y con un grito la guerrera quiso golpear el rostro del pelirrojo pero este la bloqueo y le dirigió un golpe certero en el estomago, ella cayo jadeando al suelo, debía admitir que ese golpe si la afecto.

—Tonta. –rio Iori como si encontrara divertida la situación. — ¿Eso es todo?

Athena se levanto rápidamente queriéndole golpearle con su puño nuevamente pero para la sorpresa de ella la retuvo.

—Sino puedes conmigo ¿Cómo piensas derrotar a Saiki? –le dijo implacable Iori apretando aun mas su puño. Athena se estremeció de dolor. —Se equivocaron ¡Tu no eres una diosa! Sino una farsante. –la soltó bruscamente al piso queriendo marcharse.

— ¿Y que hay de ti, Yasakani? –escucho la voz de la guerrera desde el suelo pero el sin importancia el siguió su camino a la salida. — ¡¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?!-exclamo ella furiosa ya de pie, Iori paro en seco y ella prosiguió sin temor. —oh claro, nadie quiere pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que no tiene piedad, frio y sin corazón ¡Porque eres un bastardo sin sentimientos!

Iori quedo estático en su lugar, las palabras de Athena sonaron como una sentencia, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron, su cara se trasformo en un reflejo de pura rabia, se abalanzo sobre Athena tomándola del cuello la estampo contra una de las paredes, ella sintió miedo de el pero trataba de no mostrarlo, el pelirrojo se acerco a su oído susurrándole.

— ¿Qué un bastardo sin sentimientos?

La piel de Athena se iriso al escucharlo.

— ¿Quieres comprobar lo humano que puedo llegar a ser?

— ¡No! –grito cuando Iori empezó a desgarrar su ropa. —No, por favor ¡Iori!

Este la hizo callar con un beso brusco y la chica no hacia mas que intentar sacárselo de encima.

— ¡Suéltame! –volvió a gritar cuando sintió sus manos que se dirigían a sus muslos.

— ¿Por qué? Es mi noche de bodas. –el pelirrojo la miro intensamente como si fuera un pedazo de carne y fue directo a su cuello, ella sentía una rabia incontrolable, no iba a dejar que nadie se aprovechara de ella, se iba a ser respetar como sea, un poder eléctrico la invadió de pies a cabeza como una gran burbuja y estallo.

Iori se alejo rápidamente y vio como la guerrera flotaba en el aire envuelta con ese poder extraño, sus ojos cerrados y su cabello lila se flameaba, abrió sus ojos de repente y envió una inmensa bola psíquica hacia el pelirrojo. Este fue enviado hacia atrás por el impacto rebotando sobre el suelo, todo había pasado muy rápido, Iori gimió de dolor al ver su antebrazo izquierdo lastimado para luego volver a verla, estaba ahora parada sobre el suelo orgullosa y altiva. Iori se levanto sacudiéndose un poco el polvo se dirigió a ella con seriedad.

—Es todo por hoy. –le informo antes de marcharse. Athena sonrió victoriosa encendiendo una pequeña bola psíquica en su mano, ya Iori Yasakani lo pensara dos veces antes de volver atacarla.

_**Continuara!**_

_**Dedicado a las chicas Iothenistas, ojala les hayan gustado. **_


	8. Salvalo

Capitulo VIII

"_Sálvalo" _

Athena despierta después de una noche que para ella le pareció eterna, frotas sus ojos para despejarse y se sienta sobre la cama, miro su ropa, estaba toda desgarrada, huellas del entrenamiento con Iori, era hora quitárselo y ponerse su traje de armaduras, lo que la caracterizaba como una guerrera, fue a su estante para tomarlo cuando se llevo la sorpresa que no se encontraba y en su lugar solo había vestidos y ropa interior, batas. Sintió un mal presentimiento de todo eso y en pocos segundos tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

—Señora ¿Puedo pasar? Soy Lily. –escucho la voz de una joven, Athena fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, la niña de apenas quince años la miro algo intimidada y le sonrió.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Mi madre me envió... es la cocinera de la mansión... eh soy su mucama. –tartamudeo un poco nerviosa.

—Si te he visto ayudándola, pasa si quieres. –dijo después volviendo a buscar sus armaduras ahora en los cajones.

—Señora será un placer servirla... –comento viéndola abrir cajones y revolverlo todo, ni siquiera le prestaba atención. — ¿Busca algo en particular?

—Mi traje de armaduras y mis armas, no las encuentro.

—Oh, eso pues... el señor Yasakani las tomo. –en ese momento Athena paro de buscar volteando a ver a la joven.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—El las tiene... –susurro apenada viendo la cara de enojada de su ama.

Athena fue a su estante y tomo uno de esos vestidos y ropa interior.

—Ven, ayúdame con esto. –le ordeno y la niña al instante comenzó a sacarle la ropa desgarrada.

El pelirrojo en la biblioteca se la pasaba revisando algunos documentos pero no lograba concentrase, una vez mas esa guerrera aparecía en su mente, como flash recordó ese beso fiero que le robo, el aroma de su piel cuando sus labios tocaron el cuello de la chica y sus manos acariciando sus piernas tan suaves como el terciopelo, el sacudió su cabeza de repente sacando esas imágenes, tenia en claro que la deseaba a un limite que jamás pensó sentir pero también tenia en claro que no podía amarla, eso seria injusto para Asuna, su difunta a esposa a quien en vida había transformado en un infirmo. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar a una enfurecida Athena.

— ¡Eres un Malnacido!

—Cuida bien tu lengua cuando te diriges a mí. –la amenazo el.

— ¿Dónde tienes mis armas?

—Me deshice de ellas. No las necesitas.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! –Athena se salió de sus casillas, quería matarlo en ese instante. — ¡¿Con que derecho?!

—Con el derecho de ser tú esposo. –le respondió firme. —Ahora sal de aquí.

—Iori devuélveme mi espada, significa mucho para mí. –le pidió tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Te dije que ya no existen, ahora lárgate de aquí. –le exigió como si no le importara.

—Claro, me olvidaba que hablo con Iori Yasakani. -dijo apretando sus mandíbulas antes de irse.

Athena llego a la sala reprimiendo su rabia hacia el pelirrojo.

—Maldito Iori, maldito seas... como pudo deshacerse de mis armas.

Ella recordó, esa tarde junto a su padre en el bosque, su voz alentándola...

— _¡Esa es mi niña! –clamo Alexander mientras su pequeña de diez años le devolvía sus espadazos, pero no eran espadas verdaderas sino de madera. Ella sonreía y atacaba tal como su padre le había enseñado. — ¡Mira detrás de ti! –le indico. _

— _¿Qué? –susurro ella dándose vuelta cuando de pronto se ve tirada al suelo y con la punta de la espada de madera de su padre sobre su cuello, la miro victorioso. _

—_Regla numero uno: No te distraigas por nada. –le aconsejo el ayudándola a levantarse. _

—_No es justo. –se quejo ella. — ¿Y si en verdad habría alguien detrás de mi? –el sonrió. _

—_Lo sabrías mi niña, de eso no tengas la menor duda. –respondió el aunque ella no estaba del todo convencida. — ¿Sabes que día es hoy?_

— _¡Mi cumpleaños! –grito feliz._

—_Asi es y tengo tu regalo justo aquí. –le dijo tomando un objeto largo que era envuelto por una tela marrón, la niña ya se imaginaba de que se trataba cuando su padre se lo entrego. _

—_No puede ser... –lo abrió emocionada. — ¡Tu espada!_

—_Ahora es tuya princesa, solo cuídalo bien y no lo vayas a perder. –le decía mientras la veía hacer algunos movimientos en el aire como si ella y la espada solo fueran una. _

—_No te preocupes papa, lo cuidare lo prometo. _

—Lo prometí y la perdí...

—Señora ¿Se encuentra bien? –le pregunto preocupada Lily viendo a su ama murmurar sola.

—No, esto ya es el colmo ¡Me largo! –exclamo la guerrera yendo hacia la puerta de salida y abrirla.

—Señora ¿A dónde va?- le decía nerviosa viéndola huir de la mansión hacia las caballerizas, la niña la siguió.

—Lily por favor vete o te meterás en problemas. –le advertía la guerrera mientras tomaba a su fiel caballo y lo sacaba de ahí.

—Pe-pero Señora al Señor Yasakani no le gustara nada podría matarme si se entera que la deje ir. –le decía preocupada Lily.

—pues has de cuenta que no me viste y ya. –respondió como si nada y se subió al caballo. —Ya vámonos caramelo.

— ¿Caramelo? –cuestiono la niña sin entender a quien se dirigía.

—Es el nombre de mi caballo. –le informo antes de irse a todo trote, muy lejos de la mansión.

—Ah... es un nombre muy delicioso. –comento la niña perdiéndola de vista, de un modo u otro la iba a extrañar cuando unos feroces truenos se escucharon desde el cielo que de pronto se había formado nubes grandes y negras, los vientos fríos advertían la llegada de una gran tormenta.

Corrió hacia adentro de la mansión y al llegar adentro comenzó a llover como si el fin del mundo estuviera afuera, temió por la seguridad de su ama si le llegara a pasar algo jamás se lo perdonaría, lo dudo pero fue al despacho de su amo y lo llamo varias veces para luego escuchar que abrió la puerta de golpe, se veía enojado por la interrupción.

—Señor lo siento yo. –tartamudeo nerviosa, su amo la aterraba en todos los aspecto.

— ¡Habla de una vez! No hagas perder mi tiempo. –respondió fastidiado el pelirrojo y vio a su tía bajar por las escaleras.

—Iori ¿Dónde esta tu esposa? Debo enseñarle como comportarse como una Señora para que no nos deje en ridículo...

—Ella se fue. –la interrumpió Lily.

— ¿Qué dices? –cuestiono el pelirrojo con la mirada oscura. La niña trago saliva y contesto.

—Tomo a su caballo Caramelo y se fue lejos.

—Perfecto, esto demuestra su inmadurez. –comento Aime seria, el rostro de su sobrino se endureció.

— ¿Dónde rayos estaban los ninjas cuando escapo?

—Eso ya no importa ahora, es mejor asi. –le aconsejo su tía.

—Se desato una gran tormenta afuera Señor, temo por ella... –comento la niña algo apenada por interrumpirlos.

Iori fue rápido hacia la puerta y abrió, era cierto, llovía a cantaros y el cielo se torno oscuro como si fuera de noche, un viento helado entro hacia dentro de la mansión.

—Niña, rápido mi abrigo negro. –le ordeno el pelirrojo y la jovencita subió rápido las escaleras al cuarto de su amo.

— ¿Qué haces? –le cuestiono Aime imaginándose que se proponía. —Hay ninjas para eso y esta lloviendo, además ¿Como vas a encontrarla?

—La villa mas cerca es la de Chizuru, de seguro ella se dirige al templo. –respondió mientras escuchaba los relámpagos.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Tal vez fue a buscar a Kyo. –comento ella esperando ver claramente la reacción de su sobrino, Iori la miro aun mas enojado apretando sus dientes tan solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre, luego esbozo una sádica sonrisa.

—Si es asi, lo matare a ambos. –contesto mientras escuchaba a la niña bajar las escaleras y entregarle su abrigo.

Iori se lo puso y partió rápidamente mientras su tía lo observaba marchar desde la puerta, sabia que su sobrino estaba completamente loco al salir con este tiempo a buscar a esa joven descarriada, pero algo mas comenzaba a sospechar del pelirrojo, tendría que haber algún motivo muy fuerte para que el mismo saliera a buscarla.

Por otra parte Athena montada en su caballo cabalgaba a todo trote por el oscuro bosque, el viento y la lluvia golpeaba su rostro cegándola casi por completo pero cuando un relámpago cayó justo delante de su caballo y este comenzó a relinchar asustado y se paro de manos varias veces, Athena trataba de controlarlo pero le resultaba difícil, hasta que por ultimo no logro sujetarse bien de el y cae al suelo de espaldas, lo único que pudo visualizar fue a su caballo huir lejos, luego ella perdió la conciencia.

Cuando comenzó a recuperar la conciencia fue a moviéndose y apenas abrió sus ojos vio el rostro de Iori, se exalto al sentir que estaba en sus brazos y el la llevaba en un caballo negro, la lluvia había cesado un poco.

— ¿Qué paso? –logro pronunciar ella temblando de frio.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? –le cuestiono con enojo el pelirrojo.

Athena abrió sus ojos aun más cuando recordó a su caballo salió pavorido a causa del relámpago.

—Caramelo. –susurro preocupada queriendo bajar del caballo pero Iori se lo impidió teniendo que detenerse.

— ¿Qué demonios...

— ¡Mi caballo! ¿Dónde esta?

—No lo vi cuando te encontré.

—Debo ir por el, esta asustado por los truenos. –quiso bajar pero nuevamente el se lo impidió. — ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No! Volveremos a la mansión. –sentencio el con dureza, los ojos de Athena se cristalizaron y enojada comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con sus manos desesperada. — ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!

Iori la tomo de los brazos con brusquedad y la zamarreó.

— ¡Basta! –rugió el, Athena no aguanto y se soltó a llorar, Iori la miro luego con sorpresa era la primera vez que la veía llorar, ella siempre tan orgullosa y fuerte, ahora la veía tan vulnerable. No pudo evitar sentir pena y con su mano en la espalda la atrajo hacia el para consolarla. Athena no hacia más que llorar en el pecho del pelirrojo.

—Iori, por favor... –le suplicaba ella. —Caramelo es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre... –gimoteo. —no quiero perderlo a el también...

Iori la escuchaba atento y fijo su mirada al cielo, ya las nubes negras comenzaba a despejarse y solo lloviznaba, no entendía porque quería complacerla y verla feliz pero asi el lo dispuso.

—Bien, iremos por tu estúpido caballo. –contesto el para la sorpresa de ella quien se despego de el lentamente y sonrió emocionada.

—Gracias Iori, gracias. –agradeció ella y rápidamente Iori dio la vuelta.

En la mansión Yasakani, Aime daba vueltas en la sala, esperaba preocupada a su sobrino cuando la presencia de un familiar se hizo presente.

—Reiji. –lo nombro con felicidad y sorpresa a la vez.

—Madre. –la saludo cortésmente el joven de ojos y cabello negro.

—No avisaste que vendrías. –le decía ella tomándolo de las manos.

—Quise darte una sorpresa. –sonrió. — ¿Dónde esta Iori?

—Fue a buscar a su esposa. –comento rodeando los ojos.

— ¿A buscarla?

—Se le escapo.

—Aun no entiendo como pudo casarse con una extranjera, no puedo creer que haya dado la espalda a nuestras costumbres. –hablo con enojo el joven.

—Reiji... trata de llevarte bien con el. –le aconsejo. —Es nuestro líder aunque no estoy de acuerdo que se haya casado con ella hay que respetar su decisión.

—Deshonra la memoria de Asuna, yo debería ser el líder, no el. –le contesto con resentimiento. —yo debería haberme casado con Asuna, estoy seguro que en estos momentos ella estaría viva.

—Hijo. –lo consoló ella abrazándolo, sabia cuanto había amado a esa joven. —Sabias que ella estaba destinada al primer heredero Yasakani, solo deseo que ambos vuelvan hacer amigos como antes.

Mientras tanto Iori y Athena buscaban al caballo por el bosque y nada que aparecía. Iori ya estaba cansado, solo deseaba volver a su mansión.

—Athena ya vámonos, mandare a los ninjas a buscar al animal. –le decía al ver que ella no se daba por vencida y seguía llamándolo cuando escucharon una aullidos.

— ¿Qué es eso... no serán. –sospecho ella.

—Lobos. – termino diciendo Iori cuando vio a dos de ellos acerándose lentamente, se veían furiosos.

—Iori. –lo llamaba Athena algo atemorizada.

—Tranquila. –le dijo el viendo los ojos rojos de cada uno de los lobos, eran dos enormes bestias, con grandes mandíbulas y filosos dientes de sables.

Iori se concentraba en ellos leyendo cada movimiento, estaba a punto de encender sus flamas cuando un tercero salió de la nada y se lanzo hacia la guerrera, Iori apareció rápidamente en frente de ella y apretó su puño flameante y golpeo al animal, este cayo a un costado cuando el otro se le lanzo también y lo cazo del brazo mordiéndolo, Iori grito de dolor tratando de deshacerse de el pero finalmente vino otro y como toro corrió hacia el pelirrojo y lo boto contra una gran roca, Iori quedo inconsciente en el suelo y los lobos lo rodearon.

Athena solo quedo estática, todo paso tan rápido, tenia que actuar o los lobos se lo comerían y ahí fue que lanzo tres grandes bolas psíquicas llamando la atención, los lobos venían ahora a ella y justo cuando se lanzaban a ella, Athena hábilmente uso la teletransportación y se golpearon entre ellos, si antes estaban furiosos ahora estaban mas, volvieron a atacarla. Athena salto al aire convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego se lanzo a los tres con todas sus fuerzas.

Uno de ellos se quebró el cuello y murió, los demás salieron huyendo pavoridos como perritos, Athena sonrió triunfante y volteo a ver al pelirrojo aun en el suelo, inconsciente, era su oportunidad, debía escapar mientras podía, esperanzada fue directo al caballo de Iori y se apoyo sobre la silla de montar, estaba a punto de subirse cuando sintió remordimiento, su sonrisa desapareció, no podía dejarlo ahí tirado como si fuera cualquier cosa, después de todo el la protegió cuando vio venir de la nada al lobo, sino fuera por el ella estaría muerta, suspiro dándose vuelta y fue hasta Iori con el caballo, como pudo lo levanto y lo subió pansa arriba en el caballo.

Una hora los ninjas visualizaron a lo lejos a la guerrera quien caminaba despacio tomando en su mano las riendas del corcel negro que llevaba al pelirrojo, la niña la vio llegar y corrió hacia dentro de la mansión. Rápidamente los ninjas se pusieron en guardia.

—Tranquilos, traigo a su líder. –advirtió Athena mostrándoles al inconsciente. Al momento salió Aime con Reiji.

—oh por dios ¡Iori! –corrió Aime hacia el caballo. — ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Llévenlo a su cuarto! –le ordeno a los ninjas y ellos rápidamente actuaron y Aime los siguió preocupada.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? –le cuestiono Reiji, Athena solo volteo a verlo sin entender.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Tu quien eres?

—El primo de Iori. –contesto viéndola de arriba a bajo, Athena estaba toda sucia como su vestido verde agua, barro en la cara, los pies, manos, su cabello mojado y despeinado. —Y tú seguramente eres la pobretona guerrera con quien se caso.

A la guerrera no le gusto nada como la miro y se dirigió a ella.

— ¡Llévenla a la mazmorra! –le ordeno el joven moreno a los ninjas, pero ellos solo se miraron entre ellos, no podían hacer eso.

—Es la esposa del Señor Yasakani. –le recordó un ninja.

—Es la causante de lo que le paso ¡Obedezcan! –volvió a mandarles y los ninjas no tuvieron de otra que obedecer.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Suéltenme! –exclamaba ella siendo tomada contra su voluntad, iba a atacarlos pero la niña le hizo señas negando con la cabeza. —yo lo salve. –susurro dejándose llevar por los ninjas.

Lily bajo la mirada triste, ella no merecía todo eso, sabia que ella se caso obligada. En la mazmorra donde dejaron a Athena era un pequeño cuarto oscuro, solo una pequeña ventanita a lo alto, era húmedo y frio, ella se abrazo asi misma sentándose en el suelo, sabia que cuando Iori despertara todo se aclararía.

La noche pasaba lentamente y Athena escucho unos pasitos acercándose hacia la puerta.

—Sra Athena. –escucho que la llamaba la niña.

— ¿Lily? –pregunto la guerrera acercándose a la puerta que las separaba.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—Si, tranquila. –respondió Athena tratando de sonar convencida.

—Ya vera que cuando el Señor despierte vendrá por usted. –la alentaba, Athena sonrió, esa pequeña niña era su única amiga en la mansión. —Señora yo siento lo que paso, es mi culpa que usted este aquí... yo... –se tomo valor y le confeso. —yo le dije al señor que usted escapo.

Athena se enojo un poco pero debía admitir que si no hubiera aparecido Iori tal vez esos lobos se la hubieran comido.

—Estas perdonada Lily, ve a dormir, ya es tarde. –le aconsejo.

—Si, lo hare. –contesto feliz ya que no la oyó enojada con ella. —Le prometo que mañana Iori vendrá y la rescatara de este lugar, como las Princesas de los cuentos de hadas.

— ¿Crees en esas cosas, Lily? –rio Athena con burla. —No existen niña.

— ¡Claro que si! ¡Usted es una!

—No soy una Princesa verdadera. –murmuro Athena.

—No... es la Princesa Guerrera de la que todos hablan, no sabe cuanto deseo ser como usted, una mujer fuerte sin miedo a nada. –le aseguro animada. —Mi madre anoche me conto un cuento "La bella y la bestia".-Athena sonrió al escucharla, esa niña la veía como su heroína. —Me gusto mucho el final, la Bestia se convirtió en Príncipe y se caso con Bella.

— ¿Y crees que la bestia de Iori es mi Príncipe? –le cuestiono divertida la psíquica.

—No tengo la menor duda. –volvió a asegurar la niña, Athena suspiro.

—Lily ve a la cama y sueña con esos cuentos que en la vida real no existen.

—Claro que soñare y si existen señora, ya vera. –se quejo la niña y Athena escucho sus pasitos que se alejaban.

Athena volvió a su rincón y se recostó contra la pared, hacia mucho frio pero no le importaba, solo rogaba que la noche pasara rápido y poder salir de ese lugar, un viento paso frente a su rostro que sacudió un poco sus cabellos, se extraño ya que no había viento hace unos momentos.

—Athena... –escucho que la llamaba y esta vez no era Lily, esa vos era dulce y venia del otro extremo del rincón que estaba oscuro, la guerrera trago saliva, sabia que solo ella estaba encerrada, no había nadie mas.

—¿Quién eres..? –exigió saber. En ese momento vio que salía de la oscuridad una hermosa joven rubia de ojos lilas, ella si parecía una Princesa de cuento de hadas, pensó Athena en ese momento, la joven era de su misma edad, la miraba con dulzura y sonreía.

—Sálvalo. –le pidió la joven dando dos pasos mas hacia la guerrera. —sálvalo de la oscuridad eterna y hazlo muy feliz.

—¿Qué..? –cuestiono Athena, no sabia de quien hablaba, solo se dedico a verla, ella volvió a sonreír y con otro viento de luz desapareció.

_**Continuara!**_

_**Muy pronto actualizare amigos!**_


	9. No me dejaras

Capitulo lX

"_No me dejaras"_

La mañana aclaraba el día, el pelirrojo abría sus ojos perezosamente recibiendo el nuevo día, se sentó sobre la cama dándose cuenta que solo llevaba puesta su bata, la cabeza le dolía a morir, debía ser por el golpe en la roca, se saco la venda que tenia en la frente, vio una mancha de sangre sobre ella, recordó lo sucedido.

—Athena. –murmuro saliendo de su cuarto e ir al de Athena cuando se llevo la sorpresa que no estaba, fue al baño y tampoco. —Huyo. –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y sintió como una vena aparecía en su frente. Esa maldita desgraciada fue capaz de dejarlo herido en el bosque y escapar.

—No Señor, ella esta aquí. –lo saco de su error la niña parada en la puerta, Iori la miro con desconfianza acercándose a ella.

— ¿Dónde esta?

—El señorito Reiji, la mando a la mazmorra, paso toda la noche en ese lugar, tiene que sacarla. –le pidió suplicante.

Iori se quedo pensando por un instante y volvió a verla, tenía la misma mirada que Athena cuando le pidió buscar su caballo. La hizo aun lado a la joven y fue a buscarla, la mazmorra estaba a lo alto de la mansión, era un lugar rocoso y húmedo, los lideres lo utilizaban para encerrar a sus enemigos y torturarlos, al llegar la niña le indico cual de las puertas era donde estaba ella y de una patada la abrió, la claridad entro al cuarto frio y oscuro, la encontró recostada en un rincón, inquieta o eso parecía cuando el pelirrojo se le acerco y agacharse para ver su estado, ella estaba pálida, no paraba de temblar apretando sus ojos con fuerza, su respiración era acelerada.

—Athena... –susurro el pelirrojo cuando toco sus brazos, estaba fría, muy fría.

—Papa... –sonrió ella al sentir las manos de Iori que la reconfortaban. —Volviste.

—oh por dios, esta delirando. –comento la niña preocupada.

—Ve a mi cuarto y llena la bañera con agua caliente-le ordeno el pelirrojo. — ¡Rápido!

La niña salió de prisa y rápidamente el la tomo en brazos y se la llevo del horrible lugar, cuando una vez todo estaba preparado y la niña termino de arrojar el agua caliente a la bañera, Iori le arranco el sucio vestido a la guerrera y la metió a la bañera, ella aun inconsciente pero el con bata y todo entro también a la gran bañera para sostenerla por la espalda, no entendía porque aun no despertaba, volvió a tocar sus manos ya tenia la temperatura normal ¿Qué sucedía?

—No morirá como la señora Asuna ¿verdad? –hablo la niña como si quisiera llorar.

— ¡Largo de aquí! –le exigió enojado Iori y la niña obedeció y salió cerrando la puerta por detrás.

Iori giro el cuerpo de Athena con cuidado y la tomo del rostro.

— ¡TU no VAS a dejarme! –le grito con furia y tristeza a la vez. —Despierta...

La abrazo con fuerza cerrando sus ojos, por primera vez rogo a dios que no se la llevara.

Cuando Athena abrió sus ojos, no tenia idea que hacia casi desnuda, metida en una gran bañera llena de agua caliente, el vapor del agua la reconfortaban pero eso cambio cuando sintió que dos largas y musculosas piernas la rodeaban, se dio cuenta que no estaba recostada por el borde de la bañera sino sobre el pecho del Yasakani que al verlo pego un grito ahogado despertándolo. Ella se alejo lo mas que pudo de el acurrucándose, el solo la miraba complacido y a la luz de las velas parecieran que sus ojos brillaban.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué me hiciste? –le reclamo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? –le cuestiono el con una mirada picara, Athena lo miro con los ojos grandes sin querer pensar que en realidad haya pasado algo entre ellos.

—No.. no recuerdo nada. –tartamudeo nerviosa. Iori solo sonrió al notar su inocencia, parecía una niña que no sabia donde meterse ante su mirada.

—Pasaste la noche en la mazmorra, estabas helada y te traje aquí. –le informo el levantándose de la bañera, ella quedo tildada, no era la Primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo pero con el pelirrojo le resultaba difícil negarse a no admirarlo, tenia un cuerpo perfecto sintiendo algo de atracción hacia el.

Iori se dio cuenta que era observado mientras se vestía, no pudo evitar levantar un poco su ego.

—Puedes mirar si quieres. –rio Iori, ella enrojeció mas dejando de verlo.

—Entonces tu y yo...

—No paso nada. –le aseguro el, Athena suspiro aliviada. — Aun conservas tu virginidad... por el momento. –termino diciendo, cosa que la incomodo.

— ¡No vas a tenerme a la fuerza!

—No lo hare. –le hablo serio terminando de vestirse y al momento salió de la habitación.

Iori fue directo al comedor donde su tía y primo almorzaban en su mesa, Reiji lo vio llegar y se levanto para saludarlo pero lo único que recibió fue el puño duro del pelirrojo en su rostro.

— ¡Iori! ¿Qué te pasa? –le grito Aime acudiendo a su hijo.

—No vuelvas a meterte con ella. –lo amenazo Iori, Reiji sentía un rencor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

— ¿De que hablas? –le pregunto su tía.

—Pregúntale a tu hijo. –respondió solamente y retirarse, Aime lo vio ir directo al despacho y se encerró ahí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –le cuestiono a su hijo mirándolo con enojo, sabia que algo hizo para merecerse ese golpe.

—Solo mande a encerrar a la guerrera a la mazmorra. –le contesto como si nada.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Es la esposa de tu primo no una esclava! –lo reto su madre enfadada, cosa que enojo a Reiji.

—Creí que ella fue la causante. –argumento el.

—Reiji te dije que te llevaras bien con Iori y haces lo contrario, si esto sigue asi será mejor que vuelvas a Okinawa –termino diciendo la morena disgustada para luego dejar la mesa.

Tiempo después Athena ya bañada y perfumada se vestía con ayuda de Lily quien no dejaba de hablar de lo sucedido en el comedor.

—Los gritos se escucharon hasta en la cocina, el Señor Yasakani le dio su merecido al Señorito Reiji... –le contaba mientras terminaba de abotonarle el vestido celeste.

—Y dices que Aime se puso de mi lado. No lo creo, ella no me quiere. –le dijo Athena, aunque por dentro le hubiese gustado creerlo, es bueno llevarse bien con ella ya que viven en la misma casa.

—Pues, ella se disgusto con su hijo. –le respondió la niña. —El Señor Yasakani si la quiere Señora.

Athena suspiro, ya se lo había dicho diez veces.

—Lily, vayamos a buscar a Caramelo. –le propuso la guerrera animada.

— ¿Se refiere a su Caballo? Oh no el Señor jamás lo permitiría. –le respondió algo asustada por lo que quiere hacer su Señora.

—No tiene porque enterarse, iremos por mi caballo. –sentencio Athena, Lily sonrió ya que no tenia opción.

Mientras tanto Iori sentado enfrente de su gran escritorio firmaba algunos documentos, un olor peculiar lo había desconcentrado, aun sentía el delicioso aroma de ella sobre su piel, la había tenido toda la mañana en sus brazos, en esa bañera completamente para el.

—Iori, lo siento ¿interrumpo? –escucho decir a su tía, no se había dado cuenta que había entrado.

—No. –contesto levantándose.

—quiero pedirte una disculpa en nombre de Reiji. –le dijo apenada.

— ¿Cuándo piensa irse? –pregunto serio.

—Dentro de una semana, vino a visitarme...

—Solo adviértele que no se acerque a mi esposa.

—Lo hare, no te preocupes.

Athena y Lily cabalgaban por el bosque, buscando al animal.

—Señora, su caballo se abra ido a la villa, no creo que este aquí...

— ¿Villa? ¿Hay una Villa también aquí?

—Claro, son controlados por los terratenientes con mucho dinero o sea los clanes más poderosos como el Clan Kusanagi, Yata y Yasakani. –le informo.

—Si recuerdo que visite la de Chizuru y el de la familia Kusanagi pero como será la de Iori...

—Oh, no creo que sea buena idea, el pueblo odia al Señor Yasakani.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –cuestiono aunque no se veía sorprendida.

—Desde que la Señora Asuna fue asesinada todo cambio, ella era quien se ocupaba de que a las personas no les faltara nada... Iori perdió el interés en el pueblo y dejo de invertir en ellos, en su trabajo. –respondió con tristeza. Athena pensó que era mejor ir y verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Vamos a la villa Lily.

Y asi fue que llegaron en poco tiempo, la villa del Clan Yasakani era la mas pobre de las tres que daba pena solo verla, bajo del caballo al igual que la niña quien sintió miedo al ver el lugar, una mujer fue botada de una casucha por la puerta y un hombre horrendo salió también y le arrojo unos billetes al suelo, luego la chica desesperada los tomo mientras el hombre entraba a su casa. Athena se acerco a ella preocupada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto la guerrera al ver sus ojeras y los golpes en la cara.

La chica la miro de arriba a bajo atemorizada.

— ¡Déjeme en paz! –se echo a correr sin mirar atrás.

Athena solo quería ayudarla cuando sintió que algo le tironeaba del vestido, no había nadie a su lado, bajo su cabeza para saber de quien se trataba, era un pequeño niño, todo sucio y desabrigado, descalzo y solo debía tener unos cinco años.

—Señora ¿No me da algo para comer? –le pidió con los ojos tristes y cansados.

La guerrera se agacho hasta estar a la misma altura que el niño y acaricio sus cabellos mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

— ¿Dónde esta tu mami, cariño?

—No lo se... –contesto suavemente.

—Esto ya es suficiente. –dijo solamente tomándolo en sus brazos. —Volvamos a la mansión Lily.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo llevara también? –cuestiono con sorpresa.

—Asi es Lily, lo llevaremos.

En la mansión los tres Yasakani estaban reunidos en la sala, los dos sentados en sillones diferentes, de frente Iori con cara aburrida veía a su tía tomar café cuando llego su primo.

—Siento llegar tarde. –se disculpo Reiji sentándose al lado de su madre.

— ¿Qué hace el aquí? –cuestiono Iori con desagrado.

—Por favor Iori, tomar café fue una escusa para que Reiji se disculpara con lo sucedido con Athena. –le informo ella mirando a su hijo quien asintió.

—Asi es primo, lamento lo sucedido. –bajo un poco la vista. —Es solo que ella, es tan diferente Asuna.

Iori apretó sus manos aguantándose la rabia que le tenia, el sabia muy bien lo que sentía por su difunta esposa, sabia que la había amado y hasta el día de hoy no la había olvidado. En ese momento Athena entro a la mansión con un niño en brazos, los tres Yasakani se extrañaron al ver a la psíquica con el pequeño y su mucama a su lado.

—Creí que estaba en su habitación. –murmuro Aime. Iori la miro con reproche.

— ¿Dónde estabas? –le cuestiono.

—Fui a dar un pequeño paseo por la villa ¡Algo que deberías hacer tu! –le grito enfurecida. El pequeño se abrazo aun más a ella asustado. — ¿Ves a este pequeño? ¡Es la consecuencia de tu crueldad!

—Sera mejor que te deshagas de el. –respondió apretando sus mandíbulas.

—Tu pueblo muere de hambre y tu lo único que haces es estar encerrado en tu estúpido despacho ¡No haces nada! –volvió a reclamarle con bronca.

— ¡Tu no sabes nada! –se defendió el.

—Lo lamento Iori pero ella tiene razón, descuidaste a tu pueblo y a ti también. –le recordó su tía poniéndose de parte de Athena cosa que le sorprendió.

—Debes tomar el mando de la villa para que vuelva hacer lo que era... –comento también Reiji.

El pelirrojo bajo un poco su mirada, no podía decir nada, tenían razón, el se había olvidado de sus obligaciones.

—Hablemos en mi despacho. –le indico Iori a su esposa, Athena asintió dejando al pequeño en brazos de Lily quien lo llevo a la cocina para darle de comer.

Cuando ambos estaban solos en el despacho, Iori la miro a los ojos algo avergonzado, jamás pensó que se enteraría.

—Se que cometí un error. –admitió el.

—Oh ¿Enserio? –cuestiono ella con sarcasmo. —Se nota que nunca pasaste necesidades, todo se te fue servido en bandeja de plata.

— ¿Vamos hablar o vas a seguir reclamándome?

Athena suspiro tratando de serenarse y escucharlo.

—Desde que mi esposa se fue ya nada tenia sentido en mi vida. –confeso el bajando su mirada.

—Pero no era motivo para que dejes tus obligaciones ¡Ellos te necesitan! ¡Es tu villa! ¿Qué pensaría Asuna al ver en lo que te haz convertido? –cada palabra de Athena era como un puñal para el.

—Quiero arreglarlo...

—Me parece bien y yo también ayudar, tengo muy buenas ideas para mejorar su calidad de vida, Iori. –le decía acercándose a el, este la miro complacido.

—Escucho... –ella sonrió, Iori en verdad quería ayudar.

—Cuando volvía vi que había mucha extensión de tierra negra, es perfecta para cultivar, solo tienes que invertir en semillas y trabajadores, también herramientas, todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo nuestro propósito... también pensé comprar telas y contratar a mujeres costureras para que diseñen vestidos, trajes y asi ellas podrán vendérselas a la gente rica y asi ganarse la vida... los niños necesitan una escuela, pensé en terminar de construir la iglesia del pueblo y contratar a una maestra para ellos... se que lo que te pido es mucho, es una locura. –pensó ella desanimada.

—No lo es. –respondió el tomándola de las mano. —Lo hare, por ti.-dijo con suavidad lo ultimo, Athena lo miro feliz, no podía creer que el le estaba diciendo eso, no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarlo dándole las gracias, el pelirrojo no podía entender como había aceptado tan fácilmente, pero le agradaba y le hacia sentir bien ayudar a su pequeña villa, como también el abrazo de su esposa, lo reconfortaba llenándolo de paz.

Y asi fue que el proyecto comenzó en marcha, Iori comenzó a trabajar la tierra, el se ocupo personalmente en contratar a los trabajadores e incluso les dio un adelanto para cada familia, también mando a comprar telas en Inglaterra para las mujeres del pueblo como también herramientas como hileras, todo lo necesario para que comenzaran su micro emprendimiento, todo estaba progresando de lo mas bien y asi seguiría gracias a Athena.

Una mañana Athena despertó por los fuertes golpes de Lily quien la llamaba como loca. Athena se levanto adormilada y le abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres Lily? Aun tengo sueño... –se quejo.

— ¡Es una sorpresa! ¡Venga! –le exclamo tironeándola de la mano, Athena se dejo llevar cubriéndose aun mas con su bata, fue llevada hasta afuera cuando lo vio, relinchar de alegría cuando el también la vio.

— ¡Caramelo! –exclamo con emoción corriendo hacia el y abrazarlo. —Creí que te había perdido... –lo acaricio dulcemente y derramando algunas lagrimas.

—lo encontré en el rio. –escucho la voz de Reiji detrás de ella. Athena se dio vuelta para verlo. —por la descripción de Lily sabia que era el.

— ¿Tu... lo buscaste? –cuestiono sin entender.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti después de que lo que te hice. –contesto apenado. —Eres una buena mujer Athena, lo haz demostrado y yo no tenia derecho a humillarte de esa manera.

—Descuida Reiji, gracias por traerme a mi caballo... –volvió a acariciar a caramelo. —No sabes lo importante que es para mí.

—Me imagino... –sonrió. —También quería felicitarte por lo que hiciste con Iori y el pueblo ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Athena rio dejando que uno de los ninjas se llevara a su caballo a las caballerizas y dirigirse a el.

—No fue fácil pero lo hice.

— ¿Vamos? ¡Necesito tu secreto! –le dijo riendo al igual que ella, sabia que ambos se llevarían bien, Lily sin querer vio hacia el balcón de su amo quien observaba a su esposa reír y conversar animadamente con Reiji, solo esperaba que no se enojara luego como solia hacerlo con Asuna.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

Con pasos lento Iori caminaba por el jardín de su mansión, pensaba en Asuna, en lo mal que se había portado con ella, esos recuerdos estaban muy vivos en su mente.

— _¿Tu me amas? –repitió lo que ella le había dicho segundos atrás._

—_Mas que a nadie en este mundo. –respondió ella firme mirándolo con ilusión y esperanza._

_El solo la miro con pena, el no sentía nada por ella, solo se había casado por obligación ya que desde niños ambas familias habían planeado la boda, Iori no podía dejar que se hiciera ilusiones, el no estaba hecho para el amor. _

—_Yo no, nunca te he amado y no creo que lo haga._

_Los ojos de Asuna se abrieron con sorpresa. Iori notó como sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y Asuna se mordía los labios en un intento por evitar llorar. _

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quieres, Iori? - susurró ella. __—__ ¿Por... qué...? _

_Iori aparto su mirada para no verla. _

— _Déjate de sentimentalismo Asuna, mejor lárgate de aquí.__ \- le dijo fríamente. _

— _Te estoy abriendo mi corazón y no te importa. –susurro ella y sus lagrimas fluían. _

_Iori rio._

— _¿Me quieres? ¡No me interesa! Será mejor que te embaraces pronto ya que mis padres me siguen presionando. –hablo con dureza volviendo a retomar sus papeles en su escritorio._

—_Tu... –ella sentía como su voz rasposa la delataba ante la indiferencia de su esposo. —nunca me besaste, ni siquiera cuando..._

_El pelirrojo dejó escapar una risa corta y seca, no muy habitual en él. _

— _Por dios Asuna, ya déjame en paz. _

_La joven bajo la cabeza mientras las lagrimas mojaban su lindo rosro._

— _En verdad te quiero Iori..._

Iori volvió a la realidad y su mirada fija en el piso, nublada de lagrimas, su fleco rojo caía sobre su rostro y no pudo contenerse, grito con furor, sabia que ella no lo merecía, nunca la mereció, esa joven solo buscaba un poco de amor, su amor.

—Iori. –lo llamo Athena. El subió su mirada y limpio sus lágrimas con discreción.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—En verdad lo siento. –hablo ella viendo su estado.

— ¿A que te refieres? –sospecho el.

—Sentí... vi tus recuerdos. –contesto ella, sabia que hizo mal, Iori la miro con resentimiento.

—Maldita bruja. –su expresión era cruel y furiosa.

—No fue mi intención... solo pase por aquí y...

— ¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi cabeza! –le exigió sin dejar que hablara, Athena solo se cayo bajando la cabeza tal como lo hizo Asuna, solo que ella no lloraba, Iori confuso se fue entrando a su mansión.

La guerrera quedo sola en el jardín sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, las palabras de Iori la afectaron. ¿Por qué le dolía si el no significaba nada para ella? ¿O si?

—Athena. –la nombro suavemente Aime acercándose a ella. —Ven conmigo.

Athena la siguió sin entender, la llevo a un cuarto, uno al cual estaba cerrado ya que Aime abrió la puerta con una llave. Ambas entraron, estaba oscuro, Aime tomo una vela de la mesita y la prendió, la habitación era parecida al de ella pero el ambiente era distinto, la guerrera sentía ese olor a encierro y polvo. Aime le indico un lugar, un cuadro que estaba en la pared. La psíquica se sorprendió al ver la pintura, era la misma joven que se le había aparecido en la mazmorra, la misma.

—Fue la esposa de Iori, ella es Asuna. –le confirmo Aime a la guerrera.

— ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? –quiso saber Athena.

—Iori tiene miedo amar ya que cuando empezó a creer en ese sentimiento ya era demasiado tarde, ella se había ido.

Athena seguía viendo el cuadro, sus ojos, esa mirada triste que se reflejaba.

—Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

—Porque conozco a mi sobrino y se lo que esta empezando a sentir por ti. –ante eso Athena perpleja. —Desde que llegaste a esta mansión, lo cambiaste de una manera que jamás pensé que alguien podría, te enfrentaste a el como una verdadera guerrera, sin miedo a nada y accedió a ti... porque te ama aunque el aun no lo sabe.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –hablo Athena y la miro seria. — El me obligo a casarme con el, yo no quería.

— ¿segura? –le replico Aime, como si ya sabia. — No vi que el te haya puesto un arma en la cabeza en la ceremonia. –Athena miro hacia otro lado enojada, sabia que ella tenia razón. — Lo amas ¿No es asi?

—No. –contesto la guerrera.

—Eres igual que el, testarudo. –suspiro Aime antes de apagar la vela.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa. -termino diciendo Athena con una sonrisa y ambas salieron de la habitación.

Esa noche la guerrera no lograba conciliar el sueño pensando en las palabras de Aime, era imposible pensar que Iori estuviera enamorado de ella y que ella también lo amara era imposible, sintió como la puerta se abría lentamente y dejaba entrar a un hombre, a Iori y ella por instinto cerro sus ojos como si durmiera, sintió sus pasos que caminaba hacia su cama y se agachaba, sentía como la observaba.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo conmigo? –escucho que le decía mientras se hacia la dormida.

El tomo una de sus manos con cuidado y la condujo a su propio rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de piel junto a la suya, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de ese contacto placentero que lo estremecía, le gustaba sentirla y no quería conformarse solo con eso, bajo la mano de ella apoyándola en el colchón y volvió a mirarla, por suerte su rostro iluminada por la luz de la luna la hacia ver tan diferente tan serena y hermosa. No pudo evitar inclinarse para besarla apenas sintió sus tibios labios sobre los suyos ella abrió sus ojos, despertó, ambos se miraron sin saber como reaccionar, el luego confuso se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho quiso alejarse pero sintió como ella lo tomaba del rostro y lo besaba, el con sorpresa sentía su pasión en sus besos como si lo deseara, no aguanto mas y termino accediendo a ella correspondiendo, disfrutando de ese beso como nunca, sintiendo su esencia su calor, Athena se sobresaltó al ver que dejo sus labios y sentir la mano de Iori deslizándose bajo pijama para luego deshacerse de él. Con dedos ágiles, empezó a desencordonar el corcel de ella quien lo detuvo rápidamente mirándolo con las mejillas enrojecidas.

— Hey... tranquilo. –susurro ella al notar la desesperación del Yasakani. El en respuesta solo sonrió.

Volvió a besarla como si quisiera distraerla mientras se deshacía del resto de su ropa. Después de unos momentos Iori estaba sobre ella sintiendo su pecho pegado al de ella enviándole agradables sensaciones mientras sentía los suaves labios de la chica rosando su frente, sus cejas, bajando por su nariz hasta finalmente encontrar su boca entreabierta.

Iori tenía ambas manos de su esposa sujetas en la suya, como para evitar que Athena se resistiera, ella lo estaba enloqueciendo, su cuerpo lo llamaba, quería morder su cuello, besar sus pechos casi sin notarlo el se encontró haciendo justo lo mismo que estaba pensando mientras la guerrera cerraba sus ojos para ceder al placer, sus manos atrapadas liberándose repentinamente para sujetar los mechones rojos del cabello de Iori, que en ese momento lamía suavemente sus pechos.

Después de unos minutos el se dijo que ya era suficiente. Estando sobre ella, la rozó seductoramente, excitándola y arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa.

— Relájate... - murmuró el pelirrojo en su oído mientras sus manos recorrían las piernas de Athena, enviando deliciosas sensaciones. Luego, gentilmente, como si estuviera enseñándole cómo hacerlo, Iori apartó con lentitud las piernas de ella, que no hizo ni un sonido, sólo se limitó a observarlo fijamente.

De pronto el entre sus piernas rosaba sus suaves zonas vírgenes que nadie se había atrevido a tocar. Athena gimió, el placer invadiendo su cuerpo, que pronto exigió un poco más. Como sabiéndolo, Iori se deslizó encima de la guerrera, rozándola con su vientre desnudo y sintiendo el palpitante calor. Mientras la besaba una vez más y sentía sus labios húmedos entregarse por completo a él, su mano fue directo a sus muslos... a esa cueva. Esa sensación le arranco un corto grito a la chica que se aparto repentinamente del beso, cerrando fuertemente lo ojos, como si no pudiera soportarlo. Delicadamente, Iori sujetó la barbilla de la chica y la hizo volver el rostro de nuevo hacia él. Miró en los brillantes ojos entrecerrados, su color lila le fascinaba, jamás se cansaría de perderse en esas hermosas pupilas. El pelirrojo continuó acariciándola con sus manos expertas, sabiendo cuándo excitar y cuándo detenerse, sólo para escuchar a su esposa gemir tímidamente pidiendo que continuara.

Por primera vez Iori Yasakani mostraba su verdadero ser, no el de un hombre frio y despiadado que todos conocían sino el de alguien que está haciendo el amor por primera vez.

Cuando tentativamente trató de entrar en ella, la guerrera se sobresaltó, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva. Iori sonrió, apartando algunos mechones rojos que se habían deslizado entre sus labios.

— Confía en mí - susurró y ella lentamente se relajó.

Ahora el presionó con gentileza, entrando en ella, forzando el estrecho pasaje.

Athena gimió mientras el pelirrojo se adentraba más y más, lentamente. Pareció que ella se retorcía, como si quisiera huir, pero Iori la sujetó firmemente. Acariciándola, calmándola.

\- Tranquila... Todo está bien... - murmuró jadeante. La presión que ejercía Athena en él era deliciosamente placentera, y el no pudo evitar dejar de moverse, sintiendo el placer que recorría su cuerpo, consciente de que la guerrera sentía lo mismo. Cada movimiento le daba la impresión de que pronto todo terminaría, y Iori no deseaba que fuera tan rápido. Se detuvo un segundo, para luego volver a moverse, y detenerse de nuevo. Complacido, notó que el cuerpo de ella respondía a sus estímulos, y se movía siguiendo su ritmo, incrementando el placer que ambos sentían.

La beso una vez más, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones que enviaba la cercanía de la chica.

Se sentía atrapado dentro de ella y los ligeros movimientos de la chica se estaban haciendo insoportablemente placenteros.

\- Aprendes muy... ah... rápido... -susurro el.

Ella le dirigió una media sonrisa, como si no supiera qué contestar a eso.

Iori empezó a incrementar su ritmo, y con cada roce ella gemía suavemente. El pelirrojo se encargó de tocar todos aquellos lugares inexplorados del cuerpo de la joven, y la invasión en esas zonas vírgenes no hacía más que aumentar la excitación de ella. Era el encanto de la primera vez, pensó Iori con dulzura, cuando cualquier movimiento, por ligero que sea, se incrementa infinitamente, haciendo que uno se pierda en un mar de placer.

Las respiraciones de ambos se convirtieron en jadeos entrecortados y el cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras sentía que ella se aferraba a él. Oleadas de placer los hicieron estremecer al unísono, abrazados, en la habitacion y sólo quedó la sensación, el calor de sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones agitadas. Con sus corazones latiendo acelerados, Iori y Athena comprendieron el haber sido uno, por primera vez, durante esa noche, había creado un lazo muy especial entre ellos, una relación que no terminaría así sin más. Se aman y al fin lo habían comprendido.

El sintió que llegaba al clímax y el interior de ella se humedeció súbitamente, haciéndolo estremecerse y, casi al mismo tiempo, el pelirrojo sintió como Athena lo humedecía a él tambien.

La última explosión de placer que invadió sus cuerpos los dejó sin aliento, yaciendo uno junto al otro, con las manos entrelazadas, mientras la pulsante sensación se apagaba lentamente.

\- Iori...

\- Dime..

-No fue solo por mi sangre ¿verdad?

El se volvió y besó a Athena en los labios.

\- Te amo. -confeso Iori, ella sonrió feliz

Continuara.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo amigos! ;-)


	11. Medusa, Aracne y Saiki

Capítulo XI

"Medusa, Aracne y Saiki "

Los días pasaron y la tranquilidad volvió a la mansión, Iori y Athena vivían su amor plenamente pero no por tanto tiempo, Iori se encontraba como siempre en su despacho concentrado en su trabajo detrás de su escritorio lleno de documentos para firmar.

— ¿Qué serio? -escucho el pelirrojo levantando la vista, se exaltó levantándose de repente, era nada más y nada menos que Saiki.

— tu...

— que bueno que me recuerdes Yasakani, espero que recuerdes también nuestro trato. -se le acercó.

— No dejaré que te la lleves -lo amenazó.

— ¡Idiota! Te enamoraste de ella. -Confirmó con decepción. — ¿aún no lo entiendes Yasakani?

— ¿Qué es lo que debo entender? -cuestionó serio, Saiki río con burla.

— Ella jamás será para ti ni para ningún mortal porque simplemente no pertenece a este mundo, es una diosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?

— Su poder, y para eso tengo que clavar una daga en su sagrado corazón. -confeso como si nada

— maldito -Iori empuño sus manos con furor cuando lo escucho estaba listo para atacarlo.

— Ni tu ni nadie me va a detener.

Mientras tanto la psíquica se encontraba cepillandose el cabello en su cuarto mirándose en el espejo junto con lili.

— vaya, es usted una joven muy hermosa señora Athena -hablo la niña con admiración a lo que hizo sonreír a la psíquica.

— y pensar que yo era la doncella más hermosa de toda Grecia. -escucharon una voz cerca de ellas.

Ambas se vieron entre sí y se asustaron al ver a la bestia.

Era el doble de grande que Athena, su cara deforme y su cuerpo lleno de escamas, de la cintura para abajo tenia una enorme cola y en lugar de cabello miles de serpientes peleándose entre sí mientras otras silvaban.

— Medusa -susurro Athena poniéndose enfrente de la niña para protegerla. La bestia sonrió con maldad.

— ¿te asusta lo que ves Atenea?

— No

— deberías porque ¡tu me convertiste en esto! -Clamó furiosa.

— Lili sal de aquí. -le ordenó Athena, la niña salió corriendo y una vez que desapareció de su vista la psíquica volvió a ver a Medusa. — ¿Qué quieres?

— venganza. -contesto con resentimiento levantando su enorme cola y golpear a Athena con todo su peso contra el espejo.

La psíquica gimió de dolor sintiendo como todo su cuerpo dolía sacándose el pedaso de vidrio que se le encrusto en su pierna mientras trataba de levantarse.

— Saiki tiene razón, no eres nadie sin tus poderes divinos. -Se burló levantando su cola y enredarla sobre el cuello de Athena estrangulandola con fuerza, la miro con furia sosteniendola frente a frente. — yo una sarcedotiza debota a ti sirviendo en tu templo cuando fui violada por poseidon, te suplique que me consolaras y sólo te di asco convirtiéndome en esta bestia enviandome al inframundo y no conforme a eso enviaste a perseo a que te entregará mi cabeza.

— tal vez te lo merecias por presumida. -logró decir Athena.

— ¡calla!-grito azotandola contra el piso. — mi piel era más hermosa y blanca que la misma luna, mi cabello brillaba más que el sol. -trató de tocarse el lugar donde estaba su pelo y las serpientes se enredaban en sus dedos, Medusa cerro sus ojos imaginandose que era su cabello. — mis ojos eran más verdes que el mar Egeo. -fue bajando sus dedos y roso su boca suavemente — y mis labios eran más rojas que la misma rosa.

— la belleza se marchita medusa. -le respondió firme Athena poniéndose de pie a pesar de sus heridas — desafiaste a la diosa Atenea al compararte con ella, tu destino sirvió para que otros controlen su orgullo

Medusa río con burla

— algún día tu y los dioses serán exterminados y olvidados por todos los humanos, nadie sabrá que en verdad existieron

— si eso sucede no tengas dudas que yo estaré ahí para protegerlos como humana... -se colocó en posición de ataque como solía hacerlo. — o como diosa.

Y de la nada Athena dio un salto hacia arriba llegando hasta medusa y le dio una fuerte patada justo en el enorme rostro de la bestia estampandola contra el piso justo como lo había hecho con ella y decendió rápido al suelo empuñando sus manos y sin darle tiempo a nada corrió hasta la bestia dándole piñas y patadas con tanta garra que los golpes penetraba la piel de medusa destrozandola por dentro y los gritos de dolor de medusa eran tan desgarrador que se escuchó por toda la mansión.

— ¡Athena! -apareció Hinako en escena viendo como su amiga bañada en sangre terminaba arrojar el cuerpo desecho y sin vida de la bestia.

Miro con asombro a su amiga psíquica y luego a lo que quedaba de su contrincante con cola y cabello de serpientes que le pareció conocida.

— ¿Era Medusa? -Pregunto la rubia

— era. -Confirmó Athena saliendo de la habitación seguida por Hinako a quien miro molesta. — Por cierto pudiste haber venido antes a visitarme.

Hinako parpadeo varias veces sin darle importancia a lo que dijo.

— Saiki está aquí Athena. -le aseguro la rubia preocupada inquietando a la psíquica.

Sie llegó corriendo a ellas, como si estuviera huyendo de algo, Hinako lo paro tomándolo de la ropa.

—¿Qué pasa Sie? ¿de que huyes? -Lo interrogó la rubia viendo como el chico trataba de respirar y trataba de explicar cuando vieron a una araña gigante con cabeza de mujer trepada en las paredes y acercándose lentamente, kensou se escondió detrás de Athena.

—Pero que demonios es eso. -Susurro Athena.

—¿Qué? ¡¿No me recuerdas?! -Grito ofendida.

—¿la conoces, Athena? -Le preguntó Sie.

—Oh si claro es su mascota "Anita, la arañita" Kensou -le contestó con sarcasmo la rubia.

—¿enserio? -cuestionó el chico con asombro.

—¡claro que no, tonto! -le gritó Hinako

—¡No me llames tonto!

—¡sierren la boca ustedes dos! -Le gritó la enorme araña asustandolos.

—¡¿quien eres?! -Exclamó Athena

—Dijiste que mi vida colgaria de un hilo -le recordó mostrándole sus telarañas.

—Athena, ella no es Aracne la que Atenea convertio en una araña y fue condenada a tejer para toda la eternidad

—ah no otra mas. -Suspiro la psíquica con cansancio.

—¡Pagarás lo que hiciste con migo Atenea! -exclamó

—¡No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo!

—Asi es amiga ¡acaba con ella! -hablo Sie

—usa tus poderes con forma esférica y que flotan en el aire con electricidad como si fueran rayos -la alentó Hinako

—¿te refieres al poder psíquico? - ¬¬ Le preguntó Sie

—Ustedes lo harán. -Sonrió.

—¡QUEEEEE! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo horrorizados

—Así es, piensen que es una más de nuestras aventuras ¿lo recuerdan? Pasamos por cosas mas peores que está -los miro con orgullo a ambos quienes sonrieron con ella.

—y más feas. -Siguió hablando Sie tomándose valor

—ve con Iori Athena nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella. -Dijo la rubia sacando su espada.

—Lo harán bien. -Le aseguro la psíquica y los dos asintieron con la cabeza, luego Athena salió disparada.

—¡Maldita Atenea! ¿Dónde crees que vas? -Quiso ir tras ella la araña pero Hinako se interpuso cortandole una pata con su espada. La araña comenzó a gritar desesperada tratando de caminar pero resbalaba y caía, los chicos comenzaron a descosquillarse de risa.

—¡Ingendros del demonio! Voy a comermelos vivos. -Aseguró furiosa.

—¿la matamos? -Le preguntó Hinako entusiasmada a su compañero.

—bueno. -dijo Sie como si nada

Mientas tanto Iori

— ¡Aaaaaa! – exclamó Iori sintiendo como la rabia y el dolor lo consumía. Se sentía humillado, nunca pensó que estaría de esa manera, no sólo por la paliza que le dio sino porque fue obligado a golpes y termino callendo de rodillas enfrente de Saiki quien sonreía victorioso, su abdomen herido sangraba .

—No te sientas mal Yasakani, nadie ha podido vencer a un dios.

Iori empezó a reír apagadamente y miro a Saiki quien lo observaba

—En eso te equivocas. -respondió con burla. —que me dices de Orochi.

—Como te atreves -El dios del tiempo hizo aparecer como una especie de sombras flameantes en sus manos, la sonrisa intacta en sus labios. —Pagarás con tu vida en su nombre -y estaba a punto de lanzarselo.

—¡Detente! -La voz de Athena lo sobresaltó. —Es a mi a quien buscas ¡ven por mi! Si te atreves

—¿Qué dices Athena? ¡Vete! -Le gritó Iori rudamente sorprendiéndola.

—Yasakani, esa no es forma de tratar a tu... Esposa ¿no es así? -Camino Saiki hacia Athena.

—¡No te acerques a ella! - Iori había cerrado un ojo debido al dolor, su mano se perdía entre su cabello, como si aquello fuera a aliviar en algo la punzada que latía en su herida. Sentía su corazón acelerado, y cada latido le provocaba aun más dolor. Se sentía furioso e impotente.

—si, me hiciste caso Yasakani te casaste con la guerrera pero cometiste el error de enamorarte de ella, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de tomar su sangre para liberarte. -Hablo Saiki

—¿Qué? -Cuestionó Athena viendo a Iori quien la miraba preocupado y su mirada furiosa a Saiki.

—¿no sabe de nuestro trato, Yasakani? -le preguntó irónicamente

—No te atrevas.-Lo amenazó Iori.

—¿cual trato? -Hablo Athena sería.

—Iori prometió entregarte a mi después de tomar tu sangre y liberarse, ese era nuestro trato. -aclaró Saiki.

Athena miro con decepción al pelirrojo y luego grito con enojo.

—Con que entregarme a Saiki ¡desgraciado!

—Déjame explicarte... -Iba a avanzar hacia ella cuando la punzada en su abdomen lo hizo detenerse, mareado. Todo pareció girar durante un momento. Vio a Athena quien quería acudir a él pero Saiki se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

No podía hacer nada, grito con furia ante la impotencia cuando escucho una explosión, era Kyo quien se enfrentó a Saiki como nunca lo había visto. Por primera vez se alegro al verlo. Kyo Apartó a Athena con su brazo y con el otro empuño su mano llamando a sus flamas y le enfocó una piña a Saiki quien lo recibió de lleno callendo al suelo, el dios del tiempo lo miro con asombro y enojo al sentir ese poder único de los Kusanagi. Luego vio como la psíquica corría a Iori y lo curaba con sus poderes.

Sabia que no podía enfrentarse a ambos, si pudieron con Orochi quien era más fuerte que el, lo destruirian fácilmente, sólo hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, detener el tiempo.

Athena vio extraña a Iori quien no se movía, Kyo y chizuru a quien no había visto estaban todos congelados y por último Saiki quien se acercaba a ella con su cínica sonrisa a pesar del moreton que le dejó Kyo en un lado de su labio inferior.

De inmediato ella se puso en guardia.

—Tranquila, sólo hablaremos. -Le dijo suavemente.

—¡¿Qué quieres de mi?! -exigió saber. —¿porque quieres asesinarme?

—Por muchos motivos pero el más importante es que quiero tu poder, el poder de la diosa guerrera a quien todos respetaban. -Dijo con resentimiento guardado. —es por ese motivo que robe la daga del destino que pertenecía a hermes.

—el dios herrero ¿porqué?

—Esa arma es la única de extraer un poder divino de cualquier dios y traspasarselo a uno mismo. -Explicó.

—¿como piensas hacer eso? -Pregunto con algo de temor, sabia que no era nada bueno.

—Clavando esa daga en tu pecho justo en tu corazón, el que lo hace obtiene su poder... tu poder.

—Yo soy esa diosa, soy Atenea en su forma humana. -Admitió al fin mirándolo fijamente con orgullo. —No creas que será tan fácil

—yo creo que si porque tu vendrás a mi sino quieres que termine asesinando a todos tus amigos tal como lo hice en Atenas -río falsamente.

—¡Maldito!-Athena quiso matarlo en ese instante pero se contuvo

—Esto es entre tu y yo Atenea de nadie más. -Le contestó apretando sus mandíbulas y verla con desprecio, ella bajo su mirada dándose cuenta que tenía razón, esa lucha era de ella y de nadie mas, ya no se derramaria más sangre. —piénsalo, te estaré esperando en el templo Yata.

Y todo volvió a la normalidad ya el dios del tiempo había desaparecido.

—¡Athena! -Corrió Hinako a ella al igual que Sie. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Athena no respondió sólo se limitó a mirar el suelo mientras escuchaba a los demás.

—¿dónde está Saiki? -Pregunto

Kyo sin entender.

—habrá utilizado sus poderes para huir tal y como lo hizo en tu fiesta -Le explicó la morena

—cobarde. -Murmuró Iori y luego vio a su esposa quien se notava distante y callada, fue hasta ella, no sabía que decirle, como pedirle perdón sólo la tomo de la mano. —Athena yo..

No lo dejó terminar ya que ella se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo como nunca lo había pensado temiendo que fuera el último.

Les gustó? Porque esta historia Continuara


	12. Las tres brujas

Capítulo XII

"_las tres brujas" _

—sabe señora Athena creí que esa bestia nos mataría. -Le decía la pequeña lili mientras trataba de ordenar un poco el cuarto de su señora que había quedado hecho un desastre después de la pelea contra medusa.—no pensé que existieran cosas así en el mundo

—de donde vengo esas cosas como tu lo llamas son naturales. -le contestó la psíquica ayudándole con el aseo.

—¿Naturales? -cuestionó sorprendida —¿hay cosas así en su país?

—centauros, gigantes, ciclopes, brujas y hechiceros, cada una tiene su historia como también dioses, mi padre siempre me contaba historias de ellos. -recordó con ternura.

—Oh señora ¿podría contarme? -le rogó la niña acomodándose en el suelo para escucharla, Athena sonrió rodeando un poco sus ojos con cansancio pero aún así ella se sentó a su lado.

—te contaré mi favorito: hace mucho tiempo los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras. Temiendo su poder, Zeus los dividió en dos seres separados, ellos confusos y desorientados condenándos.a pasar sus vidas en busca de su otra mitad, en busca de la otra mitad de su alma. -la niña suspiro.

—¿quiere decir que mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad está en cualquier lugar de este mundo?

—Así es Lil..- Athena no terminó de hablar que vio al pelirrojo en el marco de su puerta como si también hubiera escuchado la historia.—Iori

—tengo algo que darte. -le dijo el.

Después de lo sucedido estaban casi todos reunidos en la sala de la mansión.

—el momento llegó, Saiki no se dará por vencido. -hablo Chizuru preocupada viendo al Kusanagi serio y enojado a la vez.

—¡Hay que pelear! -Exclamó Kyo

—Tiene razón, hay que ir a buscarlo y acabarlo de una vez. -Concordo Hinako.

—si tan solo supiéramos dónde se encuentra. -Termino diciendo la morena con molestia.

—¿alguien puede explicarme lo que esta sucediendo? -Pidió Aime ya que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

—es complicado de..

—tengo una mejor idea. -Se hizo escuchar Sie interrumpiendo a Chizuru. —Esperemos a que Saiki vuelva a buscar a Athena y cuándo lo haga estaremos listos para atacarlo.

—¡kensou esto es serio! -lo reto la rubia.

—No creo que sea mala idea. -hablo Chizuru y todos voltearon a verla. —es lo único que podemos hacer ahora, esperar.

—¿Eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos con Athena? -Pregunto ocultando Hinako su felicidad

—si no hay otra opción pueden quedarse pero antes tendrán que explicarmelo todo. -respondió Aime con firmeza.

Mientras tanto...

—Mi traje. -Susurro Athena cuando entraron al cuarto de su esposo. Estaba extendido sobre la cama. —Está es la sorpresa que querías darme. -Le dijo feliz y emocionada

—No sólo eso -respondió llendo a sus cajones y sacando de ahí una espada y dársela

—creí que la habías destruido -hablo emocionada cuando la sostuvo en sus manos .

—nunca pensé en desacerme de ella, es una espada única. -Admitió el viendo el arma con curiosidad, ella sonrió.

—lo se, perteneció a un gran guerrero. -los ojos de ella brillaron extrañamente como si tuviera ganas de llorar y se alejo un poco de él dándole la espalda

—¿te encuentras bien? -le preguntó tomándola de los hombros preocupado —¿sigues molesta por lo que te dijo el maldito de Saiki?

—No. -contesto con vos suave dándose vuelta para verlo —se bien porque lo hiciste, quieres liberarte, lo sé. -Sonrió comprensiva acariciando su rostro tiernamente

—te amo demasiado Athena, jamás sería capaz de lastimarte. -dijo sinceramente viéndola fijamente a los ojos, ella sonrió.

—yo también te amo Iori, más que a mi vida -Suspiro rodeando sus brazos sobre el cuello del pelirrojo y besarlo lentamente, sintiendo su sabor y la calidez de sus labios

La noche llegó y mientras todos dormían y sólo silencio se escuchaba en la mansión la psíquica sólo daba vueltas en la cama como si algo molestaba en sus sueños.

Ella en ese sueño se veía vestida como toda una guerrera caminaba en una rocosa cueva oscura y húmeda, unas sombras la rodeaban, sacó su espada y comenzó a luchar contra ellas hasta que se convirtieron en tres figuras que reían, esas risas chillonas las conocía muy bien.

—Con que son ustedes brujas, ¿Que quieren ahora? -cuestionó irritada bajando un poco la guardia.

Eran tres monstruos espeluznantes y muy feas, estaban decrépitas y olían mal. Tres hermanas. Una se llamaba Dino, la otra Enio tenía un solo diente y otra sostenía un ojo llamada Penfredo quien tomo la palabra.

—Olvidas que todo guerrero legendario antes de ir a luchar debe escuchar nuestra predicción

—si nuestra predicción. -repitió la otra riendo.

—Nunca las necesite porque las querría ahora. -cuestionó como si nada

—es necesario que lo sepas...

—si es necesario ... -Repitió la otra

—¿Qué debo saber? -Pregunto Athena maquillado su interés.

—Antes tienes que ofrecernos algo

—si, de valor sentimental

—la espada de zeus -termino diciendo otra con interés, Athena miro su espada que sostenía en sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

—olvidenlo -se negó empuñando aun mas su espada

—Tendrás que entregarla quieras o no.

—Si, si -hablo otra bruja y trataron de atacarla pero con audacia Athena con una patada envío a una contra unas rocas a otra con su poder mental la levantó al aire y a la otra le arrebato el ojo que sostenía.

—Devuelve ese ojo antes que termines mal -la amenazó Dino, una de las brujas.

—primero la predicción . -Exigió la psíquica mientras apretaba aun más el nervio óptico del ojo

—¡ten cuidado con eso! -Le pidió Penfredo atemorizada.

Athena dejó caer a Enio que estaba en el aire y con la otra mano encendió una pequeña esfera psíquica y la acercó al ojo.

—¿Van a decirme que vieron? -Cuestionó dispuesta y amenazante

—Si si, te lo diremos todo -hablo Dino desesperada

—y bien, hablen -exigió nuevamente Athena.

—Si vas con Saiki tu morirás Atenea, morirás -le advirtió Enio —Ese es tu destino y lo sabes.

—Aun no es tu batalla, no es el momento tu debes morir para que el dios del tiempo no se salga con la suya -dijo Penfredo

—morir -susurro Athena sintiendo un dolor fuerte sobre su pecho que la hizo estremecer dejándose caer al suelo.

Unas imágenes, unas escenas aparecieron en su cabeza.

_Era ella pero a la vez era distinta, llevaba un traje rojo y su cabello era largo y lacio, estaba junto a Sie quien también lucia más joven y su vestimenta era azul, también un anciano de traje verde y personas que no conocía pero todos estaban concentrados en algo, cuando giro su cabeza y vio a Iori y a Kyo, ambos estaban arriba de una plataforma como si se estuvieran a punto de enfrentarse y vestían diferentes pero lo que más le llamó la atención era el pelirrojo, su mirada era fría y llena de odio, apenas podía ver su rostro, sus ojos no eran azules sino de un color carmesí. _

—Así es Atenea hija de zeus tu debes morir -termino diciendo Dino y en ese instante Athena despertó toda transpirada y agitada, algo en su interior lo sabía y debía hacerlo.

Continuara...

Bueno amigos falta muy poco ;-)


	13. Tu eres la otra mitad de mi alma

Capitulo XIII

"Tu eres la otra mitad de mi alma"

Ya no había vuelta atrás, todo terminaría esta noche, meditaba la psíquica mientras sacaba a su caballo de las caballerizas pero el animal se le resistía un poco dificultándole la huida.

— Vamos caramelo, no le lo hagas mas difícil. –le reto mientras lo tironeaba con las riendas obligándolo a salir.

—Athena. –escucho la voz de Kyo por detrás. — ¿Qué haces?

La observo de pie a cabeza sin entender que hacia vestida de guerrera y tan tarde afuera de la mansión. Ella lo miro algo asustada al ser descubierta sin saber que decir.

—yo... ¿tu que haces aquí? –le cuestiono cambiando el tema.

—entreno. –contesto enseñándole su sable que había dejado en el suelo. — ¿Y tu? Piensas huir de la situación.

—Adiós, Kyo. –le dijo como si nada terminando de sacar a su caballo para irse pero este la tomo fuerte del brazo.

— ¡Suéltame, Kyo!  
— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

—Eso no te interesa. –contesto decidida.

— ¡Claro que si!-exclamo sorprendiéndose de si mismo al igual que ella.

La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor iluminando la oscura caballeriza de la mansión.

—Athena por favor ¡vuelve a tu habitación! –le pidió el castaño ocultando su preocupación cuando la soltó.  
— Tu no lo entiendes Kyo, debo ir al templo y enfrentar de una vez a Saiki. – las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar y se limpio el rostro con su mano.

—Lo haremos pero en su momento y juntos. –le contesto suavemente

—Esta es solo mi guerra, Kyo.

— No te dejare ir, no insistas –la término siendo severo en sus palabras.

—Kyo... –musito bajando su mirada. —Perdóname por no haber correspondido a tu amor.

—Eso ya paso Athena, ahora soy feliz con Yuki. –le aseguro dándose vuelta, pero por dentro el sabia que no era verdad, aun la amaba mas que a nada.

—Me alegro por ti y en verdad deseo que seas muy feliz. –respondió con una semi sonrisa tomando el sable que había dejado Kyo en el suelo admirándola. —también perdóname por esto. –rápidamente levanto la espada y le pego fuerte en la cabeza con la empuñadura del sable desmayándolo. —lo siento pero es mi pelea, solo mía.

Tiro el sable al suelo y sin mas salió cabalgando con su caballo a todo trote, mientras tanto Iori se levanto de su cama, no podía dormir, le dolía el pecho, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, camino hacia la puerta y fue al de Athena para ver si se encontraba bien pero se llevo la sorpresa que no estaba.

La guerrera llego al templo de Chizuru, bajo de su caballo y lo amarro en el palenque, encamino hacia la entrada del templo y se extraño al ver a los ninjas del clan Yata atados y sin darle tiempo a nada dos mujeres la tomaron de ambos brazos y un hombre desconocido la desmayo de un golpe en el rostro.

Kyo comenzaba a despertar y se toco la nuca, donde le había pegado Athena levantándose del suelo, escucho a lo lejos que lo llamaban, era Chizuru quien acudió a el junto con Iori.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto la morena preocupada.

—Si, yo.. ah. –se quejo el Kusanagi, aun le dolía la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde esta, Athena? –le cuestiono el pelirrojo esperando su respuesta.

—En el templo Yata, fue a buscar a Saiki. –contesto pensativo.

En el templo...

— ¡NOOOOOO! ¡COBARDEEE! –gritó, retorciéndose, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de las cadenas que la tenia atadas de pie y manos en una mesa solida. — ¡DIJISTE QUE ERA NUESTRA GUERRA! ¡SOLO TÚ Y YO!

—Fuiste muy tonta al confiar en mí. –le dijo Saiki sin darle mucha importancia para luego ver entrar a los sacerdotes encapuchados con libros negros en sus manos quienes rodeaban a la joven comenzaron a recitar el rito sagrado como si todo estuviera planeado.

— ¡DEJAME IR AHORA! –exigió la _guerrera mientras se retorcía frenéticamente de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse._

—Lo siento Princesa, pero no se va a poder ser... en unos momentos serás sacrificada. –le dijo Saiki sonriendo con malicia. — ¡COMIENCEN! –ordeno Saiki a Rimelo y Shroom (aliadas) comenzaron a mojarla purificando el cuerpo de su victima.

— No, ¡No! –gritaba ella, pero Saiki no hacia caso a sus gritos y saco de un cofre una daga, pero no era cualquier daga, sino una especial, dorada, recta y puntiaguda a los que mucho llamaban "La daga del destino". Los sacerdotes terminaron su oración y comenzaron a repetir el nombre de su dios "Orochi".

—Oh Gran Orochi, hijo de la madre tierra, acepta el sacrificio como alianza, la sangre derramada de tu peor enemiga "la Diosa Atenea en su cuerpo mortal. –Decía Saiki mientras preparaba la daga para enterrárselo cuando...

— ¡SAIKI! ¡NOS ESTAN ATACANDO! –Grito Shion y de pronto entro Chizuru luchando contra Magaki, Iori lanzo una llamarada purpura hacia Saiki que lo arrojo metros y Kyo corto las cadenas con su sable liberando a la guerrera, los sacerdotes no se opusieron fueron capturados por Hinako y Kensou.

— ¡NOOOOO! –grito defraudado Saiki al verla con Iori y Kyo.

—Todo termino Saiki ¡RINDETE! –le exigió la líder amenazándolo con su espejo Yata.

—El espejo de Yata. –susurro sorprendido Shion.

—Eso es lo que crees Chizuru, esto apenas esta comenzando. –sonrió sínicamente Saiki, de pronto miles de ninjas de Saiki aparecieron para atacar, todos comenzaron a pelear y Saiki aprovecho la distracción y estiro su brazo hacia Athena y la atrajo como imán hacia su mano reteniéndola saco la daga y se propuso a apuñalarla pero ella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas tomando también la empuñadura de la daga.

— ¡Déjame! –grito ella, Iori la escucho y quiso acudir a ella pero aparecieron otros ninjas enfrente y con fuerza volvió a pelear.

Athena no resistía más, la tenia acorralada sobre un muro, la daga sobre su pecho la presionaba, el era mas fuerte y sabia que su fin estaba cerca, tenia que buscar una salida rápida, tenia que hacerlo por sus amigos, sabia que todo esto era por ella mientras veía a sus amigos pelear con pudor, cansados, eran demasiados, iban a matarlos por ella, saco fuerza de donde pudo y lo empujo con fuerza arrebatándole la daga con su poder mental.

Saiki se impresiono, no pensó que la guerrera tuviera esa fuerza, le hizo recordar a la diosa, la daga la tenía ella en sus manos. Los ninjas junto con las dos mujeres, Mukai y Shion tomaron a los guerreros de rehenes, desarmándolos, toda la atención fue para la guerrera y Saiki.

—Devuelve esa daga Athena y prometo liberar a tus amigos, ellos podrán salir vivos de aquí, pero solo ellos. –le recomendó el dios del tiempo. —o de otra manera, morirán.

— ¡No lo hagas caso Athena! ¡No confíes en el!-grito la morena cuando la mano de Mukai quien la retenía penetro su pecho, desangrada, el cuerpo de la descendiente Yata cayo sin vida sobre el suelo.

—Chi... Chizuru. –tartamudeo Athena sin poder creer lo que veía al igual que lo demás, Kyo lo maldecía tratando de zafarse, Iori veía con horror la sangre que salía del cuerpo de la morena, Hinako se tapaba la boca para no llorar.

—Tú decides, Athena. –volvió hablar Saiki.

— ¡Maldito infeliz! –exclamo Iori hecho furia para luego ver a su esposa totalmente el shock, sus lagrimas caían solas por su rostro pálido sosteniendo aun la daga en sus manos.

Unas escenas aparecieron por la mente de la guerrera...

—_Dime, ¿A que has venido? –le pregunto Leona al momento que quedaron a solas en la oficina del general._

—_Leona, no los conocemos bien, pero necesito saber algo y solo tú puedes contármelo. –le contesto Athena._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—_Tú historia... tu pasado. –le pidió la psíquica, Leona se incomodo a su respuesta y se poso contra la ventana mirando hacia fuera. —Todo lo referente a Orochi._

—_No. –sentencio la soldado queriendo salir del cuarto pero Athena fue mas rápida y la tomo del brazo._

—_Por favor Leona, ayúdame_

— _¿Para que quieres saberlo? –cuestiono soltándose del brazo._

—_Quiero ayudarte, se que puedo hacerlo._

— _¡NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME! –grito Leona con enojo. — No sabes por todo lo que he pasado._

—_Te entiendo._

— _¿Me entiendes? –suspiro. — ¿Cómo puedes entenderme? Si tú lo has tenido todo Athena._

—_yo..._

—_El amor de una familia, aun tienes a tus padres vivos, amigos, dinero, fama, una vida normal, para resumir lo has tenido todo, lo tienes todo. –susurró lo ultimo con la mirada triste hacia la ventana, Athena iba a hablar pero se dio cuenta que no era conveniente. —En cambio yo lo he perdido todo. -siguió hablando Leona._

—_No es así Leona, tienes a Heidern quien te ama como a una hija, unos compañeros que darían la vida por ti..._

—_Pero no a ellos... –la interrumpió Leona. —No sabes que se siente saber que fui yo misma que asesino no solo a mis padres sino a todo mi pueblo. –una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla._

—_No fuiste tú Leona. –dijo Athena posando su mano en el hombro de la soldado. —Sino la maldición de Orochi... el Riot blood._

—_No sabes lo que daría por librarme de ella... dejar este dolor atrás, ser alguien normal. –se confeso la peliazul._

—_Y lo harás, te lo aseguro._

_..._

— _¿Y que fue lo que hablaste con Leona? –le pregunto con curiosidad Kensou mientras la acompañaba a su casa._

—_Lo que necesitaba saber. –le sonrió Athena._

— _¿Eso es todo?_

—_No, falta alguien más..._

— _¿Quién mas Athena?_

—_Iori Yagami._

Athena se veía perturbada y confundida...

—Athena.. –la voz calmada de Iori se mezclo con otra escena

—_Athena. –dijo Iori al subir la cabeza para comprobarlo, era ella parada frente a el con su misma sonrisa, llevaba su mismo uniforme de escuela, el Yagami se levanto exaltado sin dejar de mirarla de pie a cabeza. —Cre...Creí que estabas muerta._

— _¿Muerta? –repitió parpadeando varias veces._

—_Estabas herida y caíste del balcón ¿Recuerdas? –explico aun impresionado, la escena de su caída apareció como flash por la mente de Athena, recordando._

—_Claro... lo recuerdo. –susurro ella como si nada y aun Iori esperaba una explicación. —Fue K' quien me salvo, gracias a el estoy viva._

— _¿K'? –frunció el ceño Iori olvidando su impresión. — ¿Qué hacia ese clon fallado en mi mansión?_

—_pues, es una historia muy larga. –volvió a decir ella con tristeza. —Tengo miedo Iori, todos dicen que soy fuerte y poderosa pero no es así... temo por mi_

_Iori le acaricio su mejilla y le susurró:_

—_Pase, lo que pase te protegeré. –prometió el aun sin entender a lo que se refería, los ojos de Athena se abrieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir._

—_Iori..._

La guerrera no supo porque pero estaba llorando, por primera vez sintió miedo...

— _¡MALDITO OROCHI! Mil veces ¡MALDITO! -grito de rabia enterrando con fuerza su espada al suelo enlodado, tomaba el mango de la espada con fuerza, lloro, grito, se sentía defraudada de si misma, quería matarlo de mil maneras, quería verlo sufrir y suplicar, hacerle llorar lagrimas de sangre por haber acabado con la vida de su padre "Zeus". Ni se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola, vio a los chicos cerca viéndola sufrir pero para ella eran desconocidos quienes la miraban con pena, se levanto de inmediato en posición de combate, no confiaba en ni uno de ellos después que defendieron a una guerrera de Orochi "Leona"._

— _¡QUE QUIEREN! –exclamo ella._

—_Somos tus amigos... –dijo Momoko algo asustada._

— _¿Amigos? –frunció el ceño._

—_Asi es ¿No los recuerdas? –pregunto Kyo._

—_No. –contesto secamente y desterrando su espada del suelo._

—_Ok ok tranquila si... –dijo Terry con una sonrisa queriendo calmarla un poco._

—_Iori tu eres el único que puede hacerle recordar antes que acabe con todos nosotros. –le dijo Chizuru suplicante._

— _¿Es broma verdad? –contesto el pelirrojo pero la cara aterrada de la morena le decía lo contrario. —Bien._

—_Ni un pasó más demonio pelirrojo. –le advirtió Athena apuntándolo con su espada cuando lo vio acercarse._

—_Demonio pelirrojo... –repitió Terry comenzó a reír a carcajadas Iori le lanzo una mirada asesina que se cayo de inmediato._

—_Solo quiero entregarte esto... –dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo y saco una vincha negra con dos estrellas de adornos que llamo la atención de ella. —Te pertenece. -y se lo arrojo a sus pies. Athena aun sin bajar la guardia la tomo y la admiro por unos momentos._

—_Estrellas...- susurro al verlas brillar y los recuerdos llegaron a ella... recordó usando la misma vincha cuando conoció a su Maestro Chin y a Kensou, su primera pelean KOF en el '94 junto con su nuevo equipo, cuando Sie la salvo del derrumbe en el torneo, cuando empezó su amistad con Yuki y Kyo, cuando conoció a Bao y Momoko a las High School Girls... su romance y su primera vez con el Yagami... todo esos recuerdos y actuales volvieron vivos a su mente, era su propia vincha que tenia en sus manos, la que creía perdida y todo este tiempo la tenia Iori, miro a cada uno de sus amigos que se veían "algo" nerviosos._

—_Oigan... con esas caras no tendrán entradas gratis para mi próximo concierto. –sonrió guiñando un ojos y los demás se miraron confusos pero se dieron cuenta que la antigua Athena había vuelto, no tardo ni un minuto para que todos se lanzaran a abrazarla, Ash se retiro en ese instantes mientras tanto Iori sonrió al ver que su novia volvió hacer la misma de siempre._

Todas esas escenas en su mente, de un futuro, en otra vida, en otro cuerpo, en otro milenio, de otro cielo. Las palabras de las brujas se escucharon como ecos en su mente.

"_Asi es Atenea, hija de Zeus tu debes morir..." _

Y sin más la guerrera empuño con ambas manos la daga y la alzo.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! –grito desesperado Iori viendo que se proponía, Saiki temió por un momento pero negó con la cabeza.

—No lo harías. –afirmo el dios del tiempo como si nada.

—Mi poder, ya no será tu templo. –y con estas palabras clavo la daga del destino justo en su vientre.

—NOOOOOOO. –grito el Yagami deshaciéndose de los ninjas y correr hacia ella.

Saiki quedo estático en su lugar, sus planes se habían destruido al igual que ella, jamás pensó que lo haría pero asi lo hizo, la ira lo invadió, se dio vuelta y con sus manos extendidas hizo aparecer las puertas del tiempo y al abrirse lentamente la infinita luz segaba a todos, los aliados de Saiki aprovecharon para escapar y reunirse con su Amo.

—Muy pronto... volveré. –dijo Saiki antes de pasar por las puertas junto con su Clan.

En ese momento el pelirrojo la tenia tomada con fuerza de sus brazos y de sus ojos azules las lagrimas que brotaban de ellos cuando la vio desfallecer en sus brazos, un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el templo, era la voz de Kyo quien desde el suelo ella escuchaba su llanto mientras veía al pelirrojo que con desesperación la besaba y le pedía perdón, que no cerrara sus bellos ojos.

"¿Recuerdas la historia que le conte a lili? "-el asintió levemente y ella tan solo le sonrió y susurro "tu eres la otra mitad de mi alma "

Siglo XXI, ciudad de Osaka, Japón.

Athena despierta casi ahogada a causa de la extraña pesadilla y su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza.

— Solo fue ¿Un sueño? Pero... parecía tan real. — se dijo la joven confusa asi misma mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

En ese mismo momento en otra parte de Osaka, también cierto pelirrojo despierta exaltado de su cama todo transpirado y agitado, tenía un sudor frio por todo el cuerpo, se sentía extraño, ese sueño tan irreal lo confundían, el tacto del irresistible y ese salado sabor de la sangre sobre su boca de esa joven a la que llamo en su sueño "Athena", le resultaba conocida... y se recuesta intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente aunque le resultaba difícil.

FIN.

Si amigos, continua en "La Guerrera Inmortal" de Miya Yagami.


End file.
